Raised You Up
by vampout
Summary: Set sometime during X-Men Origins: Wolverine. What if Wolverine had come before Wades transformation was complete? - When Stryker finds out about Wade's cancer he is thrown into a cell next to one of the mutants he helped capture. Emma/Wade. Slightly AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Raised You Up**

**Disclaimer: - X-men Origins, Wade, Emma and all the other mutants came out of a mind not of my own. I own nothing; if I did I would be sitting on a nice hot beach somewhere sipping margaritas till my head spins. **

**This story is slightly AU, if I'm not 100% accurate on some of the facts of the movie, comics or TV series I am very sorry, please don't judge me. **

**Rated T, just in case. **

"Cancer huh?"

"It isn't really a big deal."

"Its cancer, how's that not a big deal?"

"Depends how you look at it."

"As a death sentence?" she asked cynically.

"More like a _just_ execution."

Emma frowned at the man that sat propped up against the steel bars of his cage. His eyes were closed, his body gaunt and pale, and the dark circles under his eyes were a blackish purple colour. He was but a shadow of the man that took her away.

It had been awhile, seemed like years. She remembered clearly the hand that covered her mouth when she woke, startled from her sleep. She remembered the long sharp fingernails that dug into her skin as the one they called Victor dragged her away, then there was Wade in the corner, two samurai swords strapped to his back, watching on with a blank expression. He didn't help her, but then again he didn't help her captor either.

When they tied her up in the back of the van it had been Wade that told the animal to get away from her. They'd fought, fists flew and nails scratched but somehow Wade had convinced him to leave her alone. Victor kept watching though, he sat across from her, examining her like a piece of meat.

Wade took her to her cell shortly after; she was one of the first. As he locked the door he stood there for a while, just looking at her. He didn't say anything but she saw something flash across his eyes. Pain? Guilt? She wasn't sure.

She'd been in there a week when the experiments had begun, they took a lot of her blood, tested her mutation. She had tried to put up a fight, but the attempts only made her receive a few fresh scars. They left her alone after a while and she watched slowly as more cells began to fill; more mutants were taken away than bought back. Some bloodied, some broken.

She saw Wade sometimes when he transported prisoners, but he didn't look at her, his face was stony and blank, and each time she could see a change in him. Growing thinner, loosing muscle mass. Since being thrown in a cell she'd picked up on a lot more things than she normally would have. Perhaps it was the boredom, but she was more perceptive than she'd ever been. He was sick, and he was only getting worse. It didn't seem like the others had noticed yet, but she'd over heard an argument. She could hear Wade's voice; he was angry and yelling at someone she didn't recognise. She only heard bits and pieces but from what she could make out, he was finished, he wanted out. There was a ruckus, a few shouts, than he was gone.

It had been a couple of weeks ago, than last night there was a commotion, she'd woken up instantly as someone jingled keys into the lock of the cell beside her. They threw somebody in, than locked the door behind. They stood there for a while and it was only than that she realised it had been Victor; he was staring at the newest prisoner with a disgusted look. "Never thought it would be cancer that took you down," He grumbled, tapping his long fingernails on the bars. "Always thought it would be me." He smirked and she could see his protruding canines glisten in the darkness. "See you in hell Wade."

The morning came and that was how their current conversation had come about. She didn't know if she should speak to him, didn't even know if she wanted to. She hated him for what he did, she hated that he took her away from her sister, she hated that she was locked up in a cell. But he was sitting there, his breathing laboured and his eyes closed. He looked so weak and vulnerable that the good in her overcome the hate and allowed her to speak to him civilly.

"_More like a just execution."_ He breathed and she felt her stomach clench, it was getting harder and harder to hate this man.

"Can't they help you?"She probed, coming closer to the bars that separated their joining cells.

He opened his eyes slowly, hearing her move. "Why are you even talking to me?" he questioned, his eyes narrowing in on hers in confusion.

She shrugged. "Who else is there to talk to? Don't get me wrong, cell life is a bustle of activity. In fact, I'm even thinking of writing a short story about it." She quirked.

He lips pulled up into a smile at that and he adjusted his position on the floor so he faced her. "Emma right?"

She nodded. "Emma Frost." She extended her hand through the bars and Wade looked at it for a moment, before looking back up at her.

"You do know who I am?" he said seriously.

"I know you personally escorted me to my current inhabitants, yes." She said with a raised eyebrow and she motioned to her forgotten extended hand.

He took it with a small smile. "Wade Wilson." He said shaking her hand, than his smile turned into a smirk as something playful lit up his tired eyes. "So ... do you come here often?"

**A.N. – Just a simple one shot, thought I'd try my hand at some Wade/Emma friendship because for some reason I'm really enjoined reading this pairing. Hope you liked! Peace Out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so i said it was just going to be a one shot but i couldn't help myself. **

**The story is AU, meaning anything could happen!**

**Disclaimer:- I own nothing, no copyright intended!**

**Chapter 2**

Wade had fallen asleep about two hours ago. Emma watched hopelessly as his body twitched and shuddered, his face contorting in pain as the cancer began to take its toll. It had been two weeks since he'd been imprisoned and every day he'd grown gradually worse. She didn't know whether it was because he'd given up fighting, or perhaps it was because he was cramped up in a cell where any type of movement was futile. In any case, the cancer was spreading, leaving its mark on Wades body; she could already see the dark purple rashes on his neck, the shadowy red circles under his eyes.

He shuddered awake and Emma jumped a little, surprised when his eyes flashed open suddenly. His breath hitched in his throat and for a moment he didn't breathe, than his whole back went rigid and a dry scratchy cough erupted from his chest. He heaved and wheezed until tiny specks of blood coated the cement floor.

The mutants in the other cells looked on uncaringly, most happy to see their former captor in pain. Emma's stomach however, clenched in worry, they'd spoken a little over the last two weeks, not deep and meaningful conversations, but enough that they could form an unspoken friendship, to see him like this now ... words couldn't even begin to describe how she was feeling.

"Wade?" she asked softly, moving over towards the bars that separated them. He wasn't moving, his coughing had stopped only moments ago, but the steady rise and fall of his chest was gone. "Wade?" she asked again, this time with more urgency.

It was cruel how the bars confined them, she wanted to help him, hell, even shake him just to make sure he was still alive. God, all she wanted to do was touch him. A tear slipped down her cheek at how horribly unfair their situation was. "Wade?" she whispered, her voice cracking slightly. _Why wasn't he moving?_

"What's all the commotion about?"

She glanced up at the guard that approached their cells. "Help him!" She shrieked.

He frowned at her, than at the unmoving body on the ground. When he realised it was Wade he began to smirk, pulling out a radio from his pant pocket. "Sir, we have a situation in cell 11."

There was a buzz of static for a moment before a man's voice crackled on the other end. "Hold you position, I'm sending men down."

Emma's jaw opened a little and she reached out in vain to touch Wade through the bars. "He's not breathing." She whispered.

The guard hit the iron bars of her cell with the butt of his gun and she reeled back. "Get back." He growled.

Seconds later the prison doors opened and a platoon of half a dozen soldiers marched in, heading towards Wade's cell. Victor in the lead.

He stopped at his cell, glancing at Emma before turning to Wade with a devilish grin. "Open the door." He ordered the guard.

The door squeaked open and he entered his cell, glowering at the man beneath him. "Check his pulse."

One of the soldiers scurried forward, kneeling beside him. "He's breathing sir."

Victor seemed disappointed. "Take him to Stryker." he growled.

Emma's eyes widened and she gripped the metal bars as two men hoisted him up under the arms. Wade let out a mournful groan and Emma felt another tear slip from her eyes. "Where are you taking him!" she yelled.

The soldiers ignored her, but Victor turned to her with a toothy grin. "We're going to make him better."

"Wade?" she said desperately.

The dying man opened his bloodshot eyes, trying to give her a comforting smile as he spoke. "Don't worry darling, I'll bring you back a surprise."

She let out a shaky breath, watching as they dragged him away. He couldn't even put up a fight. His frail form was getting further and further away, she was watching so intently she didn't even notice that Victor hadn't gone with them.

His claws tapped on the bars, and she looked up horrified, taking several steps back. "What do you want?" She snapped, knowing full well that he could smell her fear. She tried in vain to slow down her erratically beating heart; but there was just something about him that terrified her.

"Well there's a whole list peaches, but I wouldn't want to bore you with that." He smirked, looking her up and down appreciatively. "But i can think of a few things." He finished, staring at her for a moment longer before leaving in the same direction of the others.

Emma's jaw clenched; she could remember when she'd been more afraid in her life, not just for Wade, but for herself. "Get better Wade." She prayed, "Please get better."

**Xmenxmenxmenxmenxmenxmenxmenxmenxmenxmenxmenxmenxmen**

A/N I know it was short, but I have big plans for next chapter! Hope you enjoyed! Sorry bout and spelling mistakes!! Bare with me :D oh btw thanks so much for all your reviews!


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you all for your fantastic reviews!! **

**Disclaimer: Like always i own nothing, i envy the minds that these characters came out of. **

**A/N. Remember this story is AU anything can happen ******

**Chapter 3**

"I don't understand why you worry about him, he put us in here remember?"

Emma's jaw clenched, her cell mate had been quiet until now, and she hadn't uttered so much as her name until Wade was taken away, now she wouldn't shut up. Her name, she'd learnt; was Ororo. A mutant a few years older than herself with one hell of an attitude problem. She was judgmental, depressing and quite frankly downright annoying.

"I remember." She muttered. It had been five days since they'd taken Wade away, in that time Ororo had managed to make her so depressed that if her shirt was long enough she would have taken it off and hung herself on the cell door. Ororo was convinced that they had killed him, she told her that he'd out lived his usefulness and that there was only one way to put down a faulty soldier. The satisfied smile on her face when she'd said it was enough to make Emma want to reach through the bars and choke her, but once again the restrictive nature of their situation effected that outcome, she settled for a death glare instead.

She hated to think about what had happened to Wade, there was a part of her that hoped they had '_put him down'_ just to end his suffering, but then there was another part of her that hoped that Victor had been right, that they were going to make him better. Then again it had been Victor... either way both outcomes made her remarkably uneasy.

She leant back against the bars of her cell, willing herself not to think about him. She didn't know why it got to her so much; they'd barely spoken to one another anyway. Ororo was right, he did put her in here, but that didn't seem to bother her as much as it should have. She remembered the look on his face when he'd done it, the guilt that flashed across his eyes. Somehow she knew there was more too him than just a ruthless mercenary.

"Hey did you hear that."

Emma sat upright, one of the mutants a few cells up look startled, he was motioning for the mutant in the cell next to him to come closer, when they were within talking range he asked the same question again. "Tell me you heard that." He said, his voice cracking, he sounded terrified.

"Hear what?"

A hoarse cry echoed throughout the prison, it was so full of pain that all the mutants visibly shuddered; even Ororo for all her calm headedness seemed alarmed.

After a moment of petrified silence there was another scream, this time it sounded like it was coming from the second story, and the only thing of the second story was the med lab.

"Wade." Emma said, getting to her feet quickly, she grabbed a hold of the bars, wishing she had the strength to bend them open. Cold chills ran down her spine, it was him; somehow she knew it was him.

The cries stopped suddenly and she wasn't sure whether that was a good or a bad thing.

"You don't suppose..." Ororo started.

Emma nodded. "It was him." She muttered, not turning to look at her, her gaze was fixed on the prison door at the end of the corridor. Up above on the other side ... was Wade.

**Xmenxmenxmenxmenxmenxmenxmenxmenxmenxmenxmenxmenxmenxmenxmenxmenxmenxmenxmenxmenxmenxmenxmenxmen**

Glass shattered. Emma's eyes flashed open suddenly, as did every other mutant's at the sound. They hadn't heard any more screaming for hours, and soon everyone had drifted into an uneasy sleep. Now it seemed the commotion was not yet over.

Gunfire echoed off the walls and she bolted upright, fully awake. Two guards came running past her cell, their radios crackling with activity. "Perimeter breach, I repeat, we have a perimeter breach." They ran towards the prison door, guns at the ready.

Sparks flew and the door almost seemed to be ripped open. Emma ran to her cell door, just as the guards opened fire.

Three long steel claws ripped through the back of one of the guards and he let out a gurgled scream of pain before collapsing on the ground, the other guard only got off one or two shots before the attacker ripped open his throat in one swift swipe.

The attacker stood there for a moment, looking around at the cells with a horrified expression. He looked to be in his mid thirties, he had dark brown unruly hair and sideburns that the seventies would envy. He was wearing a white wife beater, jeans and boots. He would have looked something like a lumberjack had he not had three long steel claws protruding from his knuckles. A lady with long black hair ran up beside him, grabbing a hold of his arm. She looked remarkably familiar.

Emma frowned. Kayla? It had been so long, she almost didn't recognise her. Her hair had grown longer and she looked older than Emma remembered, but it was still her.

Her sister said something to the strange looking man with the claws and he nodded agreeably. Then he began to run towards the cells, his claws out at arm's length. For a moment she wasn't sure what he had in mind, but once his claws connected with the doors they sparked and one by one they began to hiss open.

Kayla ran behind him, her eyes darting to each cell. The man got to Emma's cell and did the same thing, her door hissed open and she ran out immediately. "Kayla!"

Her sisters eyes looked in her direction and a relieved smile lit up her face. "Emma?" For a moment they both stood there, both a little too shocked to move, than Kayla ran forward and hugged her fiercely. "Thank God you're alright."

Emma closed her eyes, attempting to stop the tears that were surfacing. Now wasn't the time or the place to have a meltdown, not yet.

"Kayla." Both of them turned towards the man who'd called her name. He looked at Emma for a second before back up at her sister. "We have to get out of here."

Kayla nodded, grabbing her sister by the hand but Emma didn't budge. "Emma?" she asked questioningly. "Come one."

She shook her head. "I can't go without him."

Kayla frowned and the man came back to obviously see what the holdup was. "Can't go with out who?"

"Wade." She said, glancing back at the shattered prison door.

"Wade Wilson?" the man said and she turned to look at him surprised.

"You know him?"

"Logan, we don't have time." Kayla said quickly, staring at them both as if they'd gone mad. They could hear gunfire in the distance, more soldiers were coming. They were running out of time.

"I'm not going without him." Emma said firmly, pulling her hand away from Kayla's. Her sister looked almost hurt, but Emma couldn't worry about that now.

Logan looked between them both, he obviously knew the man. How? She wasn't sure, but he was battling to make up his mind. Wade probably wasn't in his good books either. "They're hurting him." She said desperately and Logan made up his decision pretty quickly after that.

He grabbed one of the older mutants that ran past him, stopping him in his tracks. "What's your name son?"

"Piotr." He said quickly.

Logan blinked twice, clearly not expecting that name. "Sure, whatever. Listen you take these kids outside, there's a plane on the other side of the compound, you can't miss it. Get them all on as quick as you can. If you see any signs of danger you get out quick got it? Don't wait for us."

The boy nodded, than scurried off, yelling at the other mutants to follow him. Logan turned back to the girls grimly, his jaw clenching.

"Alright, where is he?"

**A/N. Hope you enjoyed, the next chapter will be up soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Wow! Amazing amount of reviews last time ppls! Made me soooooo happy!! ******** Thank you so much!**

**Disclaimer: Wade, Emma, Victor, Ororo, Logan, Kayla, Piotr and Stryker all belong to someone who is not me!**

**Chapter 4**

Logan cringed as a bullet nicked his shoulder. He took cover behind the crumbling wall and cursed. They'd just split up from Piotr and the other mutants only moments ago. Logan had led them the majority of the way out than they'd gone their separate ways. Now they were stuck just below the infirmary, the stairs blocked by three trigger happy soldiers.

Emma's skin sparkled with its indestructible diamond mutation; she stood in front of Kayla, shielding her from any stray bullets. Both Logan and herself had begged Kayla to get on the plane with the others, but she told him her place was with them, her family. Emma had wanted to question why Logan was suddenly part of the family but knew it wasn't the time or the place.

Logan turned to the two girls, his eyes lingering on Kayla's for a moment before he spoke. "This needs to end now. They know were coming for Wade, which means he doesn't have a lot of time." He said, trying to be heard over the gunfire.

Emma nodded. "I'll take the brunt of the fire if you do your thing... and when i mean your thing ..."

"Kill a few soldiers?" he finished and she smirked a little, glancing back at her sister.

"I know." Kayla said, seeing the look in her sister's eyes. "I'll stay here." Emma smiled at her gratefully. Kayla's mutation was powerful, but she needed direct contact with other people for it to work, unfortunately in this situation she couldn't play a part.

"Right, let's do this." Emma muttered. She leapt out from behind the wall and was immediately met with gunfire. Bullets bounced off her skin as she ran charging up the stairs, she could hear Logan behind her, metal against flesh, slicing his way through his victims. They had been so preoccupied with her that that hadn't even noticed Logan. It was over in a matter of seconds.

Emma reached the door and tried the handle. It was locked. Bringing on her movie knowledge she kicked at it with all the force she could muster. She fell backwards instantly, hitting the floor hard. The door hadn't so much as shaken. She cursed, brushing herself off.

Logan walked up beside her, smirking amusedly. "Nice one."

She glared at him, getting to his feet. "Just open it." She snapped. His grin widened and he kicked open the door, it tore of the hinges, flying across the room.

Logan walked in cautiously, Emma and Kayla treading softly behind him. It was brightly lit, and surprisingly unguarded. Emma didn't take long to wonder why though; she scanned the room quickly, searching for its occupants.

There were half a dozen metal tables, reminding her of some type of twisted morgue. They were all empty. The opposite side of the room had been sectioned off by a light blue hospital curtain and if she listened hard enough she could hear the steady _beep beep beep_ of a monitor. It didn't take a genius to realise someone was behind it.

She marched forward, pulling back the curtains in one swift motion.

Her mouth dropped open in horror, from behind her she could hear her sister gasp and Logan let off a string of profanities. It was Wade alright, connected to half a dozen machines. His eyes were propped open by instruments she'd never seen before, leaving his usually dark brown eyes bloodshot and bleeding. All his hair had been shaven off and the majority of his skin was marked with black lines, running all the way up his arms and down his bare chest. The most horrifying thing of all however was the stitches that sealed his mouth shut in a crude zigzagged fashion.

Emma felt tears prick her eyes but pushed them back, quickly undoing the restraints that held him down. Kayla went to his other side, doing the same. Once he was free she looked at the instruments that held his eyes painfully open. She glanced up at her sister, unsure how to undo them.

"You can't hurt him any more than he already is." Logan mumbled, yanking the instruments off with painful force, ripping open new wounds. They all watched fascinated as the fresh cuts began to seal themselves up, only leaving behind a few specks of blood. Wade's eyes than closed almost instantly, and Kayla set about cutting the stiches around his mouth.

"Hurry." Logan muttered. "We have to get out of here before more soldier show up."

Emma unhooked him from the machines and gently lifted one of his arms up and over her shoulders. Logan grabbed the other and together they dragged him out of the bed. He let out a small moan and Emma reassured him quietly that he was going to be alright.

Going down the stairs proved to be more difficult than they first imagined. Logan being a good two heads taller than Emma and Wade wasn't exactly a lightweight. After some pulling, tripping and cursing (mainly from Logan) they successful made it down in one piece.

They made their way through the tunnels to where Logan said the plane would be, and to their surprise and worry there wasn't even a hint of hostile activity. They rounded the last tunnel that led to their exit, the afternoon sunlight blinding them momentarily. They could hear the whine of the plane's engine in the distance and they unconsciously quicken their pace.

Just as they stepped out of the tunnel towards there freedom Logan was suddenly wrenched back, sending Wade and Emma off balance.

Logan pushed himself up of the ground, turning around quickly to meet his attacker. "Victor." He growled.

The older man grinned, chuckling softly to himself. "Leaving without saying goodbye brother?"

"Didn't you find my note?" Logan snapped, beginning to circle his brother.

Kayla grabbed a hold of Emma's arm, beginning to pull her and Wade to their feet. A fight was about to break out, and the last thing she wanted was her baby sister in the thick of it.

Victor growled low in his throat, his eyes darting from his brothers, to the others and back again. Then he unexpectedly pounced and Logan let out a feral yell as they both collided together. "Get Wade out of here!" Logan screamed, gaining the upper hand as his claws jabbed into Victors shoulder.

Emma looked on wide eyed as Victor hollered in pain, almost too petrified to move.

"Emma, let's go." Kayla yelled, the plane's engine was winding up, they didn't have much time. She pulled Wade forward and Emma quickly followed, running hurriedly towards the islands edge.

They were too late. The plane glided off over the water, kicking up a splash of water in its wake.

"What now!" Emma yelled, turning to her sister. Kayla was looking around the island urgently, her eyes falling back towards the entrance of the tunnel. Victor and Logan were gone.

"This way." Kayla said, and they started up again, running towards a Jeep about fifty meters away. The doors were thankfully unlocked, and both women struggled to get Wade in the passenger seat. Kayla ran to the driver's side and yanked open the door just as gun fire erupted in the distance. Both sisters paused momentarily looking in the way of the sound before Kayla went back to work, pulling at some of the wires under the steering wheel.

"Since when do you know how to hot-wire a car." Emma asked sceptically.

Kayla didn't reply, sparking the wires and hearing the successful purr of the engine as it came to life. "Get in." She ordered.

Emma stared at her a moment, "What? What about you?"

Kayla smiled sadly, meeting her sister's eyes. " I'll catch up."

Emma shook her head fiercely. "No, you're coming with me."

"Please Emma, I can't. Logan ..." she paused, swallowing hard. "I'll meet you at our parent's cabin."

"Kayla-" Gun fire sounded again, this time much closer than the last.

"Go Emma." She said fiercely, pushing her into the driver's seat. "Do this for me, please. I need to know your safe." She said, tears brimming in her eyes.

Emma was still shaking her head, but she didn't protest again. "Our parent's cabin." She said softly and Kayla nodded, wrapping her arms around her.

"I love you little sister."

She pulled herself away and just like that she was gone, running off into the direction of gunfire. Emma watched her leave for a moment before hitting the gas pedal, knowing that it might be the last time she ever saw her sister again.

**Xmexmenxmenxmenxmenxmenxmenxmenxmenxmenxmenxmenxmenxmenxmenxmenxmenxmenxmenxmenxmen**

**La la la, hope you enjoyed!! We'll see some more of (awake) Wade next chapter! Woot! Can you tell I'm in a strange mood?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Wow once again, thank you so much for all your reviews! i couldn't reply to Helianthus so thank you thank you thank you**

**Just a point of interest, how old do all you guys reckon Wade and Emma are? For this story I'm thinking Emma is around 18 -19 *shrugs* Wade probably mid to late twenties?**

**Disclaimer- X-men and all its affiliates do not, i repeat, do not belong to me! :P**

**Chapter 5**

The Jeep skidded to the side, gun fire creating various holes in the body of the car. Ok, so she'd taken defensive driving at school, did pretty well too, but this, this was way beyond A plus level.

Emma rounded the corner faster than she had intended, accidently drifting ten or twenty meters until she regained control. Her heart hammered in her ears and she spared a glance at the still unconscious Wade. Surely he knew how to escape and evade better than her, he was a soldier for goodness sake.

She glanced up at her rear view mirror and accelerated, her foot flat to the floor. They army trucks that followed them seemed too slow to follow, either that or they were backing off.

They were nearing the only exit from the Island; a small booth with a gate on either side blocked their path. She sped up, switching into fifth gear, another solider jumped out from the booth waving his arms at them to stop. The gate approached faster and she closed her eyes as the Jeep impacted with it. The car rammed right through, jostling its passengers momentarily before continuing on its way.

Emma opened her eyes quickly, letting out an excited yell, before glancing back in the rear mirror again. No one was following them. Her whole body shook with adrenaline, that was probably one of the gutsiest things she'd ever done, well that and asking that guy from college to go out with her. This however had a much more pleasing outcome.

She slowed down to a more comfortable speed, turning down half a dozen roads before realising she had absolutely no idea what street she was on, or what state for that matter. She pulled down a side street parking the car, but still letting the engine run. They passed a convenience store up the road but in their attire they weren't going to go anywhere without causing suspicion. She frowned as she glanced down at her holey white tank top and red sweat pants. She looked over at Wade and felt herself blush almost immediately at the site of his bare chest. They needed new clothes.

She pulled open the glove box and rummaged through, finding a few one dollar notes, a ten and luckily enough a map. She pulled it open, reading the words 'Pennsylvania' in bold letters. At least she knew which state they were in. A red circle ringed around a small island called 'Three Mile Island.' Her skin began to crawl; she knew where they were now.

She glanced up at the street sign down the road and eventually found where they were on the map. She remembered vaguely driving through here with her parents on the way to their cabin. She'd only been young at the time, maybe eight or nine, she couldn't quite remember. They were still a good day away though. She traced their route with her finger; once she was satisfied that she knew where she was going she shifted the car into first gear, and began a more confident path towards their destination.

She'd drove for almost three hours straight, her driving companion still dead to the world. She didn't quite understand why he wasn't waking up, she's seen it herself how quickly he could heal, his current state just didn't make any sense.

Night had fallen almost half an hour ago and she drove almost on automatic, her mind somewhere else. The first hour of the drive had been easy; she was still high from adrenaline, her mind racing a mile a minute. Than as she'd come down was when reality began to set in. All she could think about was Kayla, what happened to her? Was she alive? Was she hurt? Did Stryker have her? Or worse, did Victor?

Emma let a few stray tears fall, feeling all the worry and guilt building up inside of her. She risked her sisters life for a man she barely even knew, if she hadn't insisted on getting him out Kayla and Logan would be on that plane he spoke of with her, together ... safe.

"Why the waterworks?"

She almost jumped out of her seat, her teary eyes widening as she glanced at the now awake passenger in the car. She wiped at her eyes furiously, not wanting him to see her cry. "What?" she asked defensively. She quickly regained her composure and looked him over. He seemed better, a lot better actually, but that didn't mean he was alright. "How do you feel?"

He looked himself over, blinking half a dozen times at the lines that marked his body. "Like a connect-the-dots activity page."

"But you feel alright? The cancer ...?" she began worriedly.

"The cancers gone," he said before quickly adding "Well as gone as it can be. Stryker injected me with some mutants healing ability, basically my cancers always going to be there, I'm just constantly fighting it off." he finished with a shrug.

She stared at him for a moment; he seemed pretty nonchalant about all of it. "When we went in there to get you out, there were some pretty strange things going on. Do you remember?"

He nodded solemnly, "Stryker always wanted the perfect soldier, looks like he almost got it too. They implanted some type of chip into the back of my neck, but I'd be buggered if I know what it was."

"Do you think it could be a tracking device?" she asked worriedly. That would be the last thing they needed.

He shook his head, "No, but whatever it was, i don't think they had time to turn it on. Once they heard about some perimeter breach they all split."

"So you remember what happened then?"

Wade ignored her, suddenly more interested by his surroundings. "Where the hell are we?"

"Almost in New York."

His now healed eyes widened a little, their previous conversation seeming forgotten. "Are we going on vacation? I haven't got a 'Big Apple' snow globe yet." he said playfully.

She smiled a little. Truthfully she was glad he was awake, not only to fill the silence, but also for their strange companionship. Even in the cell he always seemed to lighten her mood even if he was the person to put her in there in the first place. But they were alright, that's all that seemed to matter now.

"Snow globes?" she asked amused.

"For my mother." He quipped.

Her grin widened, glancing at him for a moment. He looked older without hair, his usual boyish features marred by what they did to him back at the Island. His chocolate brown eyes still held that excited glint of mischief though; she had a feeling no one would ever be able to get rid of that. He shivered a little and she noticed small little goose bumps forming on his skin.

He unclipped his seat beat, climbing into the back seat. She heard him rummaging around for a good minute or so before he leapt back into the front. In his hands was what appeared to be a black special ops jacket, a matching black cap and some type of _chocolate bar_?

Emma's mouth watered at the sight of it. She couldn't remember the last time she'd eaten chocolate, all they fed them in the cells was stale bread and some type of watery soup, she felt so sugar deprived.

Wade put the chocolate on the dash board whilst he slipped on the jacket; Emma continued to watch it like a hawk. She could practically taste its creamy goodness, the melt in your mouth flavour, the sweet after taste...

"I'm pretty sure I can survive almost anything, but do you mind if we don't test that theory right now?"

Emma's eyes flicked to his confused, he was pointing out the front window. They were headed for oncoming traffic. "Oh shi-" she swerved at the last second, the tiers screeched across the road and car horns blazed as she righted herself.

Wade chuckled beside her and she glared at him, her eyes wide and her breathing erratic. She escaped the island from hell, dodged bullets and out drove men with guns just so she could die in a car accident because she wanted a freaking chocolate bar?

Wade held up the cause of the near death experience, waving it in front of her teasingly. "Mmm ... two layers of creamy chocolate with a nutty caramel nougat centre." He taunted, unwrapping the chocolate; he closed his eyes as he sniffed it, letting out a little moan of pleasure. "You know some people say chocolate is better than sex?" He said with a raised eyebrow as he examined it carefully. He glanced over at her with a mischievous smirk before biting into it. "Oh hell yeah, that's the stuff, either I'm doing it wrong or they've put in something a little extra."

Emma slammed on the breaks, she couldn't take it anymore. She didn't care if she'd stopped in the middle of the road; she reached over and snatched the chocolate from his hands, biting into it viciously. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head, her whole body thrumming with happiness.

Wade chuckled beside her, putting on the cap he found just before.

"You don't know where that's been." Emma piped up between mouthfuls of sticky caramel, her fingers covered in melting chocolate.

He raised an eyebrow. "Didn't stop you now did it."

She rolled her eyes, actively ignoring him, she didn't remember chocolate ever tasting this good. A car whizzed past, blasting there horn at their stationary vehicle.

"Want me to drive while you make love to the candy bar?"

She nodded dumbly, getting out of the car to trade places. She strapped herself in on the passenger side, not once letting go of her precious candy.

"So where to sweet cheeks?" Wade asked, shifting the idling car into first.

"New Hampshire." She said distractedly, licking the only remaining chocolate off her fingers.

Wade watched fascinated for a moment before mentally kicking himself. "Your parents cabin right?" he asked, forcing himself to look out the front window and not at the woman sitting beside him licking every inch of her fingers in vain.

Once she was certain all her chocolate was gone she turned to him. "You do remember then?"

Wade nodded, glad she had finally finished. "Nearly everything, some things are a little hazy, but I got the gist of it. It's not every day you're rescued by two beautiful women."

"Logan was there too." She said ignoring his last comment; she was used to his flirty personality from back in the cell. Frankly she was hoping to get more information on the man her sister went back for. He had to be someone pretty special for her to risk her life by going back.

Wade's forehead furrowed a little. "Logan?"

"He seemed to know you."

He nodded, seeming momentarily lost in thought. "He does, except when I knew him his name was Jimmy."

"Did you work with him?" she asked curiously.

He glanced at her for a moment before looking back at the road. "So your sister and Logie boy going to meet us at this cabin?" he asked, changing the subject quickly.

Clearly she'd asked the wrong question. "That's the plan." She replied. "Unless you want to get dropped off somewhere on the way." She added quickly, she couldn't expect him to come with her, she hardly knew him well enough. Last time she checked he was a trained assassin, just because she helped get him out didn't mean he had to stick around or anything.

He shrugged. "We'll i don't think I'll go back to my old job, didn't have great dental and the health plan kind of sucked."

She grinned despite how horrible the implications of his words were, he seemed to have knack at making any situation humorous.

"Wouldn't mind seeing New Hampshire, haven't been there before. Besides I might be able to pick up a new snow globe." he continued with a grin.

"For your mother?" Emma smirked amused.

Wade simply winked at her, his lips turning up into a smirk.

**xmenxmenxmenxmenxmenxmenxmenxmenxmenxmenxmenxmenxmenxmenxmenxmenxmenxmenxmenxmexmenxmenxmenxmen**

**A/N Weeeheee!!!! More about the chip in Wades head next, plus some more Logan and Kayla!! Hope your enjoying this as much as i am!!! I shall update soon!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/n Thank you all for your reviews! BTW i suck at writing Kayla/Logan lol!**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing nothing nothing. **

**Chapter 6**

Kayla found Logan standing over the heaving body of his brother, his claws out and grazing Victor's neck. He couldn't kill his him, it didn't matter how many terrible things he'd done, how many lives he'd taken. He was still his own flesh and blood which meant this twisted game of cat and mouse would never end.

Logan let out a frustrated yell, retracting his claws and using his fist to knock Victor out cold. He sucked in several deep breathes before standing back up to his full height. He turned around slowly, his torn expression changing quickly to one of surprise upon seeing Kayla. "What are you doing here?"

"I couldn't go without you." she said simply.

He smiled warmly. "You sound like your sister."

Her stomach twisted into a knot at the mention of her sister, she'd been so preoccupied thinking about Logan that she hadn't even thought about her.

Her inner turmoil must have shown on her face because Logan opened his mouth to say something, but he was cut off by an eruption of gunfire. He ran over to her automatically, taking her by the hand, "Come on, we have to move."

He dragged her away from the scene, police sirens wailing in the distance. The police would have one hell of a shock once they searched around inside the supposedly 'abandoned' nuclear facility.

Logan motioned to one of the island's docks and she saw a small boat tied there. A bullet whizzed past and she let out a little yelp as it grazed her ear. Logan picked her up straight away, carrying her bridal style to shield her from any bullets. He shuddered forward twice and she knew he'd been shot in the back. He kept running though, pushing through the pain to get to the boat.

He set her down a little more roughly than he intended, but he didn't have time to apologize. His claws flashed out and he swiftly cut the thick rope that tied the boat to the dock, than he retracted two, using the other to dig in the key hole, he turned it and the engine roared to life. "Get down." He ordered, and she quickly complied as they sped away, soaking them both with the spray from their exit.

Logan glanced back behind him at the island, catching a glimpse of a rather pissed off Stryker. He had a gun in his hand and he looked as though he was contemplating on whether or not he'd make the shot. Logan knew for a fact that they were too far away; perhaps Zero could have made it with an automatic, but not Stryker. He raised his middle claw at him, victoriously giving him his own vision of a 'screw you.'

Once they were well and truly free of the island he turned back to Kayla concerned. "Are you alright?"

She nodded even though her ear ached painfully; she put a hand up to it tentatively, coating it with blood in the process. A small hiss of pain escaped her mouth before she could stop it and Logan glanced back at her again clearly concerned. "Kayla?"

"Just a graze." It was just a graze, but that didn't stop it from hurting like hell. Besides they didn't have time to stop yet, they needed to get as far away from here as possible, they'd deal with it later. She glanced up at Logan's bloodied back; it had already begun to heal. At least that was one less thing she'd have to worry about.

She raised herself up from her crouching position and went up towards the front of the boat where Logan was. "I told Emma we'd meet her at my parent's cabin."

Logan glanced down at her, his eyes lingering on the blood that had begun to run down her cheek. He touched her jaw, gently pulling back her hair to examine the wound. He glared at it, wishing somehow he could exchange their abilities. "I'm sorry for what I said back there with Stryker." he said softly. "I didn't know ..."

"It's alright," she interrupted; he didn't need to apologize for something she'd done. She always knew he was going to find out the truth about her, why she was in Canada, how she so conveniently accepted his mutation, his past. The truth was that she had accepted it, all of it. Once she'd gotten to know him, the kind, compassionate, self sacrificing man, she'd fallen in love with him, mission be dammed. It hurt so much to betray him; she'd give anything to take back what she'd done. "Are you still my Wolverine?" she asked timidly.

He smiled, cupping her jaw lightly as he place a soft kiss on her lips. "Only if this time you'll be my moon."

A tear slipped down her cheek, she didn't deserve him, not after what she did. "I love you so much."

He wiped the lone tear away with his thumb, smiling warmly. "That's not the blood loss talking is it?"

She shook her head, wrapping her arms around his waist, breathing in his scent. His free arm fell around her, pulling her closer. She closed her eyes; it felt so right to be back in his arms again.

He placed a soft kiss on her forehead feeling exactly the same way. "Let's go find your sister."

**Xmexmexmenxmenxmenxmexmenxmenxmenxmenxmenxmenxmenxmenxmenxmenxmenxmenxmenxmenxmenxmexmenxmenxmenxmenxmenxmen**

Emma bolted awake as the car door slammed. She blinked twice, trying to force herself awake. A bright red blinding light shone into the cab of the car and she shielded her eyes, blinking again until she could make out the words of the red neon sign.

**Jesse's Motor Inn**

She frowned; she couldn't even remember falling asleep let alone what they were doing here.

"Good, you're awake."

She jumped, slightly startled by her travelling companion. She'd forgotten where she was for a moment; the events of the morning seemed almost too surreal. Quite frankly it wouldn't have surprised her if she'd woken up back in her cell.

She glanced over at Wade, something was off about him, his whole body was tense and something was different about his eyes, the usual playfulness was gone, replaced with something cold, unfeeling. "Are you alright?" she asked softly, his whole demeanour made her uneasy.

He didn't look at her, "Let's get inside." He said bluntly, getting out of the car.

She swallowed; not caring at this moment how he'd managed to get a room, she was more concerned on whether or not she should follow him in. He reeked of danger, even the way he walked was different, and he strode purposefully, like he was on a mission. She mustered all the courage she possessed and jumped out of the car, following him nervously to the door.

The room was pretty basic, badly decorated which was always a given, it had a small bathroom off to one side, a kitchenette that consisted of a bar fridge a basin and the usual utensils. What stuck out the most however was the fact that there was only one bed. She turned to Wade to say something when he headed straight to the kitchenette, pulling open a draw and grabbing a knife.

Fear rose in her throat and she took a frantic step back. "Wade?" she said hesitantly, he was coming towards her with the knife, it gleamed brightly in the soft light of the room. She couldn't believe how stupidly naive she was. He was a mercenary, a trained killer; she'd taken him as far as he needed to go. He had no use for her now. What possessed her to trust him in the first place?

He stopped just in front of her and her whole body began to shake with fear. She'd backed herself up against the door, there was no way out. She knew some basic defence skills, but he was a trained killer, a hand to hand combat expert. She didn't stand a chance. He looked down at her vacantly and she silently pleaded to him with her eyes because words weren't forming coherently on her tongue.

Than he did something she didn't expect. He handed her the knife. "I need your help." He said simply. Relief flooded through her and she let out a small breathe she'd be unconsciously holding in. He walked over towards the bed without another word and sat down his back facing her, one of his fingers pointing to the base of his skull. "Get it out."

"What?" she asked confused, she wasn't sure she heard right.

"I need you to get the chip." He said again and she continued to look at him as if he was mad.

"Cut into you?" she said disbelievingly and she saw him nod. "No way." She was still rattled from what she thought was a near death experience, now he wanted her to cut into the back of his head, literally slice into his skin and pull out a minute chip? Maybe she'd woken up in some alternative universe, what happened to the cocky smart aleck Wade?

He turned to look at her. "You have to ... something's happening, i can't really explain it, but it's like they're trying to turn it on. I can't think straight ..." he said blinking several times. "It's almost like I'm not in control of myself."

"Wade ..."

"Please Emma." He said pleadingly, he turned to look at her, his dark eyes not vacant anymore but full of deep emotion. "You're the only one I've got."

She swallowed hard. "Fine." She mumbled, walking over towards the bed. Damn him and his puppy dog eyes, how could she say no when he was looking at her like that? She let out an unsteady breath, raising the knife in her hand. "What if I hurt you?" she asked softly, touching the back of his neck with her fingers.

"I'm invincible remember." he reminded her. One of his hands grasped her small one, moving her fingers along the base of his skull. Her hand burned underneath his, the feel of his skin on hers made her insides tingle with a calm warmth. Somehow he'd managed to steady her shaking hand. "There." He said softly and she could feel the lump underneath his skin. His hand fell away from hers and the loss of contact made her feel empty for some reason. She shrugged it off quickly, now was not the time to dwell on it.

"I should tell you, I failed biology at school." she murmured, he sounded like he was about say something but she cut into him and his mouth clamped firmly shut. Blood began to ooze from his skin and she felt bile rise up in her throat as she parted the deep cut with two fingers. Trying to ignore Wade's moan of pain, she reached in and tried to feel for the chip. The sensation almost made her gag, the blood was running down her hands in little crimson rivers, she'd never been a great fan of blood. Something rough touched her finger tips and she pinched it between two fingers, pulling it out relieved.

Wade let out another moan and she ran to the bathroom grabbing a towel. She placed it on the wound, discarding the chip on the bed as she applied pressure. "Are you alright?"

He nodded, his eyes closing as the blinding pain began to fade. He could feel the difference already, something had just felt wrong before, it felt like someone had been probing around his head, he couldn't explain it any better than that. "Thanks."

"What do you want to do with this?" she asked, handing him the chip.

He took it from her hand, throwing it on the floor before stomping on it. It shattered into thousands of tiny pieces. He stood up, taking the towel from her. He could already feel the wound healing.

Emma looked down at her hands, and felt her insides seize up again. Her hands began to shake and she quickly ran to the bathroom, turning on the tap. Wade followed in after her, discarding the bloodied towel in the bin as he stood behind her. "You alright Frost?" He asked, looking at her reflection in the mirror as she scrubbed her hands with the cheap motel soap.

She closed her eyes for a moment, breathing in deeply before re opening them, glancing up at Wade's reflection. "Yeah, just a little tired." She said, giving him a small smile.

She was lying, he could tell, but he didn't push it. "This is the only room they had left." He said changing the subject. "It's alright for the price."

She turned around leaning against the basin, glad he hadn't pushed her before. It taken a moment to settle her stomach and he seemed to have understood. "How did you pay for the room anyhow?"

A grin formed on his face and he pulled out a wallet from his stolen jacket, flashing her the I.D. "Compliments of William Stryker."

Her eyes widened. "We stole his car!"

"Yep, and his chocolate bar, never picked him for a sweet tooth." He smirked, pulling out a roll of half a dozen fifties. "I really don't think he was paying me enough."

She smiled; the uneasiness that had formed in her stomach quickly dissipated upon seeing the mischief return to his eyes again. Wade was back to himself again.

**A/N hope it wasn't too much of a filler, more wade/emma fluffyness next chap! I'll update as soon as i can!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: You guys know i own nothing, it's a terrible plight, but one all us fanfiction-ers must deal with.**

**A/N. I'm back Baby! Thanks for all your reviews again!! I saw the Proposal! WOWSA its so funny! Excellent movie! Ryan Reynolds *sighs***

**Chapter 7**

_**Burn baby burn, disco inferno**_

_**Burn baby burn, burn that mother down yeah!**_

_**Burn baby burn...**_

Emma let out an amused chuckle, running a hand through her freshly washed hair. She'd gone first, a shower had been something she'd been craving for what felt like forever, the small bottle of cheap shampoo and conditioner didn't exactly make her hair 'glossy' and 'luscious' nor did it smell all that appealing, but it had done the trick and for the first time in a long time she'd felt reasonably clean. Wade had even managed to get her a clean set of clothes whilst she was in the shower. How? He told her she didn't want to know and she had firmly believed she didn't. The black shirt was probably a size too big though, and the jeans were a little loose but she made do. The underwear... well the very thought of Wade picking out underwear for her had made her blush fiercely, the thought of Wade knowing what kind of underwear she was wearing was even worse. So she'd panicked, grabbed the garments out of his highly amused hands and turned tail back to the bathroom.

Now it was Wade's turn and judging by his enthusiastic rendition of _Disco Inferno_ he was going to be in the shower for a while.

She crawled up to end of the bed, resting her back against the head board before switching on the television with the remote. She wasn't really in the mood to watch any television, but she needed to get her mind off Wade for awhile. She presumed it was only natural to be thinking about him a lot, they were on a mini road trip together and she'd spent practically every waking hour with him in the cell, it made sense that she would be thinking about him all most every single second of the day ... right? She mentally kicked herself, forcing herself to watch the television screen. She needed to kick this; it couldn't be healthy thinking about a man that much.

She frowned, realising she'd been watching static for the last ten minutes. She flicked to another channel and a picture of Three Mile Island flashed onto the screen, there were police everywhere, officers were carrying out all sorts of medical equipment and weaponry and to the other side of the screen ambulances were being loaded with black body bags. She felt her stomach jump up into her throat when she saw Wade's swords being carried over to the growing pile of guns and ammo. She was silently thankful he wasn't around to witness the careless way they threw them down with the rest. He would be royally pissed; she knew how much he loved those swords.

A female news reporter stepped in front of the camera her mouth set in a grim line. "Police are unsure of what they've found; this once abandoned nuclear facility seems to have been holding hostages for what is speculated to be medical testing or experimentation. The police have not issued an official statement as of yet, and there are no leads on who the hostages were or who was holding them. What we do know however, is that the death toll has risen to staggering twenty two people in the-"

Emma turned off the television feeling physically sick. That was the last thing she needed to see right now, her nightmares were already bad enough without having to be reminded of them in the waking world. It was all like –

There was a sudden knock on the door and she almost jumped out of her skin at the sound. "Who- Who is it?" she called, catching her breath.

"I've got a pizza delivery for Mr. Wilson?"

Emma's stomach growled at the mention of food, Wade must have ordered pizza while she was in the bathroom. "Wade, the pizza's here." She yelled, walking towards the door.

Wade frowned on the other side of the bathroom door, tying a towel around his waist. Pizza? He didn't order any pizza. Panic coursed through his body as the realisation set in. "Emma don't-"

There was a gunshot and Wade felt his body tense automatically. "Emma?" he yelled, reefing open the door.

Emma was shinning as her beautiful diamond mutation coated every inch of her skin. She was standing at the door, almost frozen. On the concrete outside the room was a man lying flat on his back, a bullet in his head. She turned to him slowly, her diamonds skin fading back to its original colour. "He just- I mean I opened the door and- the bullet just kind of bounced back." She said disconnected.

He nodded, his eyes scanning her for any wounds. She seemed unharmed, she was rattled which was given, but she wasn't hurt. Her diamond skin seemed to have ricocheted the bullet, a mighty useful ability.

He came forward glancing out the door for any signs of activity, but found nothing. His eyes landed back down at the man in the obviously stolen pizza uniform. "I knew they'd do anything for tips but this is just ridiculous." He murmured, bending to pick up the body. People would want to know where the gun shot came from, a dead man on their doorstep was a dead giveaway. He smiled to himself, _dead giveaway, _sometimes he cracked himself up.

He threw the body on the floor inside before turning back to Emma. She was still standing frozen at the door. "Frost?" he asked, flicking his fingers in front of her glazed over eyes. "Are you with me sweet cheeks?"

She nodded, seeming to snap out of her momentary daze. She'd opened the door without a care in the world only for a gun to be shoved in her face. She didn't even have time to blink before he fired, something in her brain must have switched on because the next thing she knew the bullet was bouncing off her chest and lodging itself right in the man's forehead. He was going to kill her, out of all the things that had happened today this was by far the worst.

Wade must have returned to the bathroom in her daze because now he was fully dressed, white singlet, black hoodie, jeans and a pair of boots. He was currently pulling notes out of Stryker's wallet and shoving them in his jeans. "Alright let's get out of here before more homicidal pizza boys show up." He said lightly, walking over to the body. He bent down, rummaging through his pockets for a moment before pulling out a set of keys and a wallet. He flipped it open and let out a little whistle before putting it in his jeans with the rest of the cash. He glanced at the gun for a moment, wondering whether or not he should take it before deciding to leave it where it was. If forensics came and dusted for prints they'd only find the dead man's, if they were lucky they'd probably just presume it was suicide.

He headed for the door and Emma wordlessly followed him out to the parking lot. People were beginning to come out of their rooms, some chattering to their neighbours others heading towards the reception. Wade grabbed a hold of Emma's hand, pulling her in the direction of a black sedan just as he saw a women point to them. "Hey, aren't they our clothes?"

Wade's smirked a little, opening the passenger door for Emma and ushering her in. He ran to the other side and let himself in, slamming the door behind him. He started the car, shifted it into first and slowly began to crawl out of the parking lot, not wanting to bring any more attention to them then they already had.

They passed half a dozen police cars and two ambulances on their way out of town. Once they hit the main road Wade glanced over at his silent companion. She hadn't said anything since the motel room and that was beginning to worry him. He didn't like silence, he never had, in fact he always made a point of filling it. "So our dead stiffs name was Gregory Feeder, he wasn't in my special little group so he wasn't a mutant. Probably just one of Stryker's underpaid lackeys, cleaning up his dirty work. Boss man gets all fidgety when he's got loose ends that need tying up. He probably only sent him for some recon and the idiot got it in his head to go one step further." he said glancing over at her, she was staring out the window, either she was ignoring him or she was trapped in her own little world. Either way made him strangely uneasy and when he was nervous he tended to blab. "You know your hair looks really shiny, I'm thinking about switching shampoo," he said running a hand over his bald head for emphasis. "It's just not giving me that great of results?" Nothing, not a thing.

He decided for a new tactic. "When we get to Las Vegas I think we should be married, you know the whole Elvis Chapel, a few of our closest friends and maybe a bar with those fancy cocktails you like so much. I mean why wait when we have a love like ours huh? I mean I'm good at improvising, just imagine my vowels. My dearest Emma, my autumn flower, my spring sunshine, my summer breeze and my winter fire. Our love is like water-"

She laughed and it was probably one of the prettiest and the most relieving things he'd ever heard. He was running out of witty things to say, he didn't even have any idea where he was going with the last part. _Our love is like water?_ "What not good enough?" he asked, mock offended. "I'll have you know I've been working on those for months."

"Wade." she said, trying her best not to smile.

He took his eyes off the road to look at her, fluttering his eyelids playfully. "Yes my autumn flower?"

"Shut up."

Wade grinned to himself; they had a long night ahead of them.

**Xmexmenxmenxmenxmenxmenxmenxmenxmenxmenxmenxmenxmenxmenxmenxmenxmenxmenxmenxmenxmenxmenxmenxmenxmexnxmexn**

Around 5 a.m Wade pulled the sedan down a dirt road lined either side with dense wood. The winding driveway continued for about fifty meters or so before a small cabin came into view. It was rectangular in shape with a porch out the front and a worn looking rocking chair. It wasn't much to look at really, but as long as there was a bed inside Wade couldn't care less. He rubbed his eyes tiredly, bringing the car to a stop around back. The last six hours of driving had been hard, Emma had stayed up with him for as long as she could but sleep had overcome her about an hour ago. He pushed through however, determined to reach the cabin as soon as possible after the incident back at the motel. Truthfully he hadn't expected Stryker to come after them so quick, he didn't realise they were that much of a priority. They needed somewhere to lay low and her parent's cabin seemed like that ideal place.

Wade was about to wake her up when he glanced down and saw just how peaceful she looked whilst she slept. He smiled slightly walking around to the passenger door. He unclipped her and slowly pulled her out of the seat, lifting her in his arms. Her arms wound around his neck automatically and he couldn't help the soft chuckle that escaped his lips at the innocent action. Her face than nuzzled into his neck and she let out a small content sigh in her sleep. He swallowed nervously, doing his best to not think about how good it felt with her in his arms.

He reached for the key above the front door like she'd told him and jiggled it in the lock, holding on to Emma the best he could. The door finally opened and he walked inside, immediately examining his surroundings. There was a reasonably sized kitchen to his left and a small lounge room in front of that. To his right was a wooden wall that breeched off to a hallway and he began to walk down it towards were he thought the bedrooms would be. There were two doors to his left and another to his right; he chose the first on the left.

There was a queen bed in the middle of the room covered in a dark brown and white quilt. He pulled down the blankets with one hand before laying the sleeping beauty in his arms down gently. He pulled of her shoes smoothly and she smiled contentedly to herself as she rolled onto her side. He stared at her for a moment, her blonde hair covering the side of her face but leaving a small gap so he could see the smile still tugging at her lips. One of his own appeared; a genuine wondrous smile that was so rarely seen by others. It amazed him to no end how he'd earned this beautiful women's trust, after what he did she still found it in her heart to forgive him. It truly took someone amazing to do that.

He glanced down at the space beside her and felt his eyes grow heavy. The bed looked so warm and inviting and he was so very tired that he really couldn't be bothered finding another, he shrugged jadedly, kicking of his boots before quite literally collapsing into bed beside her.

He'd never felt more comfortable in his life.

**A/N i hope that wasn't too much of a filler, never mind next chap they'll be at the cabin and some Kayla/Logan goodness and Wade/Logan bickering shall begin. BTW i looked up a rough course on Google map from Pennsylvania to New Hampshire they said it was like a 10 hour trip. I'm from Australia so i have no clue! Hope you guys enjoyed!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N thanks for your reviews guys! Remember this fic is AU!**

**Disclaimer- X-men and none of its fantastic characters belong to me.**

**Chapter 8**

Warmth, comfort and safety. She couldn't remember her dream properly, but she knew it involved those three things. She couldn't recall the last time she'd slept so well, it sounded cliché but it really did feel like she was laying on a bed of clouds ... very firm and strangely possessive clouds.

She stretched as she began to wake, unsure why her movements were so restricted. An odd sensation was tickling the skin just above her belly button and for some reason she smelt something that could only be described as Wade. She grinned for a moment before her eyes shot open in alarm. Why did she know what Wade smelt like? More importantly why did she smell him now? Her mind was still hazy from sleep so perhaps she was just imagining the hand grazing her stomach, or the arm that was wrapped around her protectively, perhaps even the steady rise and fall of a firm chest behind her... "Wade?"

He grumbled something indecipherable and she knew she wasn't imagining anything. Her face blushed a violent crimson and for the first time she realised where she was. Her parents cabin ... her parent's **two bedroom** cabin. "Wade." she hissed again, trying to move out of his grasp. He only pulled her to his chest tighter, nuzzling his nose into her neck adorably. She couldn't breathe; all coherent thought was thrown out the window as her mind battled against itself to try and process all the foreign emotions she was feeling. Her whole body felt like it was on fire, he really needed to let go before she lost all self control. "Wake up Wade." she said softly, she could feel his breath on her skin and it was almost unbearable.

"I am awake." He mumbled.

He was awake? That meant he was holding her on purpose. Her heart thumped erratically in her chest at the realisation. "You have to let go." she replied with absolutely no sincerity behind it.

"Why?" he moaned childishly.

Why? She had utterly no idea why her head was telling her to get up; she was more than comfortable where she was with him and these strange new feelings. She was surrounded by warmth and safety, she could lay like this forever. "Because I- ah- need to-"

"Emma?"

Emma frowned, that was her sister's voice. "Kayla?" Wade's arms detached from her quickly when she said it. The loss of contact made her sad for some reason but she didn't have time to dwell on it. She rolled out of bed quickly, pulling off the covers and literally bolting to the door. Her sister was home.

She found her sister in the living room and they hugged each other fiercely, both relieved the other was safe. When they pulled away Emma noticed the bandage on her ear and panicked. "What happened?"

Kayla shrugged. "Nothing serious; just a graze." She reassured smiling before turning to Logan who was standing awkwardly beside her. "I don't think you two were properly introduced before," she said happily. "Logan this is my sister Emma, Emma, this is Logan."

He extended his hand politely and she took it. There was an uncomfortable silence that hushed the room for a moment, both not knowing what to say to each other as they shook hands. "So where's the chatterbox?" he asked finally.

"I presume your referring to me?" Wade's voice said cheerfully and the awkwardness was suddenly lifted. He glanced at Emma for a moment before turning his gaze to his former team mate. "Logan." He acknowledged.

"Wade."

"Oh before I forget, the seventies called, they want their sideburns back."

Logan smirked a little. "Hasn't someone found a way to shut you up yet?"

"Oh they tried, it just didn't work for me, turns out I like the sound of my own voice too much."

"Well there's no surprise there." Logan quipped with a roll of his eyes. He walked over to Kayla and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. "Might go get some shut eye."

She smiled warmly, glancing at Emma. "We've been driving for a while," she began. "Do you mind-"

"Get some sleep." Emma finished for her, they both looked exhausted. Kayla gave her another quick hug before following in Logan's direction. They were safe, that's all that seemed to matter. They could catch up when they were both well rested.

When the door down the hall closed Wade let out a low whistle, quirking his eyebrow at Emma playfully. "You know when your sisters sixty he's still going to look like that, sideburns and all."

"You sure do have an obsession with his sideburns, are you jealous or something." She asked light-heartedly, walking into the kitchen.

He followed behind her, opening random cupboards as he spoke. "Damn right I'm jealous; I too wish that I could look like an extra from _Boogie Nights_." He quirked pulling out a box of Frootloops. He shoved a handful in his mouth as he jumped up on the counter, crossing his legs comfortably.

_He certainly knows how to make himself at home_, Emma thought amused. First he was in her bed, now he was eating her food. Was he going to break one of her chairs next?

She opened the fridge in search of more food and immediately closed it, the smell was putrid. She turned back to Wade slightly annoyed, he had the only edible food in the whole house except for the cream corn she knew was in the cupboard and there was no way she was eating that. She jumped up on the counter beside him, crossing her arms and pouting.

He chuckled amused, offering her the box. "Don't pout at me sweet cheeks, there's plenty to go around."

She rolled her eyes at the pet name he'd given her and took a handful, munching on them thoughtfully. She hadn't really thought this far ahead, back in the cell all she wanted to do was get out, hit the road and keep running as far away as possible. But when Wade was put in the cell beside her the plans had changed. After talking to him, getting to know him and forming their strange little friendship she knew if she was to leave, than it was going to be with him. Now she was in the present and she realised she'd never thought this far ahead, truthfully she never thought she'd get out in the first place.

"Spill it."

She glanced over at the mercenary beside her; he was looking at her seriously for once. "What now?" she suddenly blurted and he began to frown confused. "What happens now, we're out, everyone's safe for the time being ... what are we supposed to do now?" She asked with a frustrated shrug. "I can't go back to college. Try explaining to administration that I was captured by mercenaries and taken to a top secret location to be held prisoner for six months whilst they did God knows what. Don't forget to include that I'm a mutant, because I know how relaxed they are about that." she finished sarcastically.

"Wow, I thought I was the only one that blabbed when I'm nervous," She jabbed him in the side for the comment and he held his hands up in surrender. "Fine I deserved that," he groaned, offering her the Fruitloops again as a sign of truce. "As for what now?" he shrugged, pausing for a moment as he mulled over his thoughts. "I've never really been the best person to say the right thing when it's needed. I've always been the guy that cracked a few jokes until the other person felt better ..."

"Sometimes that works too."

He nodded. "Sometimes it does, but there are times when you need something more. I can't tell you that everything's going to go back to normal now, because it's not. Stryker's still out there and judging by the attempt on your life the other night he'll do anything to make sure his tracks are clean. I need to speak to Logan, but I'm pretty sure he'll agree with me that we need to finish this. Things are probably going to get worse before they can get better, but once it's over all of this can just be a bad memory."

Emma's jaw clenched as she watched Wade staring out the window. "When you say finish ..."

"I'm going to kill Stryker." He said, his eyes flicking from the window and back to her. She almost cringed at the cold determination in his eyes, he was angry and undoubtedly feeling betrayed by the man he thought he could trust. She always knew he was a killer but he'd hid it behind his wise cracking persona, but that persona had vanished when he'd mentioned Stryker's name, now she could see the warrior inside of him and he was pissed.

Heaven help the people who got in his way.

**xmenxmenxmenxmexnmexmenxmenxmenxmenxmenxmenxmenxmenxmenxmenxmenxmenxmenxmenxmenxmenxmenxmemnxmenxmenxnmenxmenmnxme**

"Derek Pollock." Wade tapped his fingers on the kitchen countertop, growing increasingly frustrated. "No not David Pollock, Derek, Sergeant Derek Pollock." There was a pause on the other end of the phone line and the sound of tapping keys.

"Oh yes sir, I'll put you through straight away."

Wade rolled his eyes, resisting the urge to reach through the phone and strangle her. "Thank you."

There was a click than the phone began to ring, it buzzed three times before someone on the other end picked it up. "Sergeant Pollock."

"Dek, it's me."

"Hold on one moment." Wade frowned as he heard Derek get up from his chair and close his door. "Do you have any idea how much trouble you're in?" he hissed.

"Yeah, I know Stryker's all over my fine arse."

"Not Stryker." Derek cursed so badly Wade thought his ears were about to bleed. "Have you turned on the news lately? Your face is all over it."

Wade's eyes widened slightly. "What?"

"You're wanted for murder in Massachusetts. They're linking you to the Three Mile Island incident, a witness has already come forward. You're in more trouble than you think."

Wade chuckled. "Holy crap on a cracker Batman, I've never been in trouble with the law before."

"Fine make jokes, can't you be serious for one second? I've done my best to try and help you, but there's a higher power at work here. I have however managed to get your swords out of the evidence locker."

Wade grinned. "I knew there was a reason I saved your life."

"I'll send them to wherever you are but you have to promise me you'll stay low for a while, just while this whole Island thing blows over."

"Lay low?" Wade asked incredulously.

"Yes as impossible as it sounds to you. The media hasn't got wind about the mutant undertone yet, if they do than people are going to be looking for blood, especially after those American soldiers got killed."

Wade scoffed. "Yeah, some civic duty they were doing shooting at a bunch of kids."

"You know the media won't see it like that. Mutant kids are just the same as Mutant adults. Their mutants, that's all there is too it. The worlds not ready for your kind yet."

"I doubt they ever will be." He murmured, telling Derek his address. He thanked him than hung up the phone, rubbing a hand over his bald scalp; he could already feel the rough spikes of hair shooting out. His mood lightened a little at the prospect of his hair growing back, even more so when he realised he'd have his babies back by tomorrow. Despite the news earlier he couldn't help but feel things were looking up. Besides, he might actually get to kill someone soon, that was always fun.

He glanced at Emma who was channel surfing in the lounge room. If news got out about the growing mutant 'epidemic' than it would affect her too. His mood dropped again. Emma might be indestructible on the outside, but that didn't mean she couldn't get hurt.

"Wanna be my training partner for the next hour?" he called from the kitchen.

Emma turned around on the couch so she could look over the headrest at him. "What?" she asked clearly confused.

"I'm going to teach you how to fight."

Her eyes widened a little. This couldn't be good.

**A/N i didn't really like this chapter, it annoyed me for some reason. Anywho, hopefully it didn't annoy you!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N Wow the reviews for the last chapter were amazing!!! Thank you all so much!! Remember peps, this is an AU flick!**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing!**

**Chapter 9**

"Ow!"

"Well if you stopped struggling this might not be so hard!"

"OW! This is insane; you're only making it worse!

"Not until you do it properly. This seriously can't be your first time!"

"Are you calling me a liar?"

"If I was, would it get you angry?"

"Very possibly."

"Then yes, I'm calling you a liar, now get fired up!"

Emma let out a frustrated yell and used all her energy to slam her elbow into his kidney. He let out a pained yelp and fell to the floor, clutching his side. "Okay, angry Emma equals killer women. I'll try and remember that."

"Well it won't be hard with a mouth like yours." she seethed.

Wade chuckled. "Killer women, also equals sexually frustrated Emma."

"What?" her eyes widened and her blood began to boil. "I'm not sexually frustrated."

"Oh please." Wade said, standing to his feet. "How could you resist this fine body?" he motioned to himself smugly.

Emma rolled her eyes. "Quite easily."

Wade smirked a little. "Fine," he said, looking at her cockily. "Then it wouldn't bother you if I did this?"He lifted the white singlet over his arms, revealing a set of finely toned abs and killer pecks.

It was like he'd been chiselled out of stone. Emma did her best not to ogle him, but it was insanely hard to resist. She could feel the blood rising to her cheeks and she did her best not to show him how much he'd affected her. No man should look that good. "Not in the slightest." She mumbled.

"Really?" he said playfully, walking towards her, she took a step back and hit the wall behind her.

The training session had gone quite well up until now. He'd shown her all the basic defence moves, stances and jabs. Than when they'd moved onto holds was when things had started to get out of hand. He'd grabbed her from behind and told her to get out of it. She'd struggled, wiggled and kicked to no avail. He just held her tighter and she was getting angrier and angrier by the second. Their close proximity was driving her insane and he knew it, she could tell he did. He was teasing her on purpose; it was cruel, first with this morning's wakeup call (which she still hadn't had the guts to confront him about) than with the constant flirting and pet names. It just made her so angry that he could affect her like this just by being him.

Now he was walking towards her and she was trapped against the wall. The playful glint in his eyes shone a little brighter as she felt her face flush a bright red. "So this isn't bothering you?" he asked. He was only one step away from her.

"No." She murmured, all confidence had escaped her voice. She felt weak at the knees, how could one man have such an effect on her. He smiled and she watched his lips, fascinated as they began to curl upwards. Maybe if he just kissed her all the confusion would go away?

She bit her lip unconsciously as he extended one hand to the wall, trapping her in place. Then he leant toward her, closing the gap between them. Just as his lips were mere centimetres from hers his eyes locked with her blue ones. "Still not bothered?" he whispered, his breath tickling her skin.

She swallowed hard. Her heart was racing a mile a minute; he was so close, so damn close. "No." She said softly, she couldn't let him win.

"Oh, alright then." He said pulling back from her, a smug smile firmly in place. He took several steps back, before turning around, whistling to himself. "I'm going to take a shower, good session today." He yelled, walking off down the hall.

Emma's jaw dropped open slightly. He did not just walk away from her, not after what _almost_ happened. First this morning's snuggle fest than this? Her blood began to boil again. It was one thing to tease her, it was another to toy with people emotions. Didn't he care about what he was doing to her? Was it all just one big game to him?

She let out an angry sigh when she heard the bathroom door close, he was right, she was the _tiniest_ bit sexually frustrated, but it was his fault! _He_ did this; _he_ made her have all these disturbing feelings for him. Maybe he had some type of empathy ability? Yes, that had to be it, empathy.

She mentally slapped herself. There was only one answer for all of it, she was falling for him and she was falling hard. "I hate that man." She muttered, not meaning it in the slightest.

**Xmenxmenxmenxmenxmenxmenxmenxmenxmenxmenxmenxmenxmenxmenxmenxmenxmenxmenxmenxmenxmenxmenxmenxmenxmenxmenxmenxmenxmenxmenxmenxmenxmenxmenxmenxmenxmenxmenx**

Wade pulled the white t-shirt he'd found in one of the closets over his head, running a hand through his short crop of hair. Apparently rapid cell regeneration also meant rapid hair growth. Not that he minded. Hair was good; he always knew he couldn't pull off the whole skin head look.

His shower had been refreshing, after his little stunt with Emma today he kind of needed it. The girl was driving him slowly insane. He always prided himself in keeping up his cool cocky exterior in heated situations, but this kind of _heated_ was a whole other ball game. He knew he'd stepped over the line before with his flirting, he was dangerously close to kissing her, in fact it had taken every ounce of his willpower to hold back. The nagging guilt in his stomach kept bubbling up every time he began to think about her like that. Friendship he could do, he had no problem with that, but anything more ... he didn't deserve her. After what he'd done the thought of her like _that _was just wrong. Until he could apologize for what he'd done than there was no point to it. He felt guilt sure; did he wish he hadn't done it? Most definitely. Did he want to admit he was sorry for what his job entitled? No. He was a mercenary, that's what he did best, kill and kidnap people for a fair price. He just wished it hadn't been Emma. It was one thing to kidnap humans, a whole different thing to kidnap your own kind. He knew what was going on too, how could he not, after Wraith and Dukes quit he knew things had gone too far. They'd asked him to go with them too, but he refused, he told them it was just a job, another pay check. He'd been lying to himself.

He needed to apologize to her, all he had to do was say one word and maybe everything would be alright. She had already forgiven him; he could tell she had just by the way she acted around him, but that wasn't enough. He needed her to say it. Once it was out in the open things had a tendency of changing and that was partly why he was so hesitant of apologizing in the first place. What if everything hit home and she finally realised just how terrible he truly was? He wasn't exactly the kind of guy you took home to meet your parents. 'So what do you do son?' 'I kill people for a living, it's a hoot!' Yeah, not exactly the best future son in law material.

He sighed, running a hand over his face in annoyance as he walked out of the bathroom and down the dark hallway. He flicked on a light, the sun was setting out side, masking the hallway in almost complete darkness. He frowned when he could see properly again, for the first time he noticed there wasn't any pictures in the cabin which was unusual because it was her parent's cabin. Parents usually go overboard with the family photos, yet as he walked out into the living room he couldn't find one, the kitchen was the same.

"Better not let the girls see you wearing that."

Wade would have jumped had his training not prepared him for surprises. He turned around slowly; Logan was leaning against the wall, his arms folded. He glanced down at his shirt than back at him. "Why, is it out of fashion?"

Logan rolled his eyes. "It was their fathers you moron."

Wade raised an eyebrow, "So?"

"He's dead." He said bluntly and Wade's chest constricted a little. He guessed that was why he didn't see any photos; sometimes people didn't want to be reminded. "Take it off."

"Want to see a strip tease big fella?" he said teasingly but did what he said anyway.

Logan simply rolled his and grabbed the shirt Wade threw to him before disappearing for a moment. He came back with a simply black t-shirt and repeated the process. "Bought it on the way up, figured you'd need some clothes."

Wade put it on quickly. "But I didn't get you anything."

Logan lent back up against the wall again, eyeing him suspiciously. "The girls went out to get some supplies, thought it would be a good time to have ourselves a chat."

Wade's jaw clenched, Logan looked angry about something. Before Wade might of contemplated fighting him, Logan was always an alright fighter, the bone claws had been an advantage but he always thought he could take him. Now however, well Mr. Metal man was virtually indestructible. "Should I light the fire so we can reminisce on old times? I think there's a bottle of scotch somewhere." He said looking about him.

"What are you doing here Wade?" Logan said ignoring him. The playfulness in Wades eyes faded a little but he didn't reply so Logan decided to continue. "I honestly thought you would have bailed by now, but here you are?"

"Well if you recall I'm kind of out of the job." He said, a tinge of anger behind his voice.

Logan shrugged. "There are plenty of other people looking to hire."

Wade was starting to get irritated. "My reasons for staying are my own, it's none of your business" He snapped and Logan immediately strode forward.

"These girls are _my_ business." Logan growled. "If you hurt Emma-"

"I wouldn't dream of hurting Emma." He interrupted, now it was his turn to growl. "She got me out of there, I owe her my life!" He seethed, getting in his face. If Logan didn't watch out he was going to start swinging if he so much as insinuated hurting Emma again.

"So what, you think you owe her something now?" Logan was yelling and Wade was trying his best to keep himself from starting something.

"Of course I do! I can't make up for what I did to her, but I can damn well stop anyone from hurting her again!" he yelled.

"You really think you could do that?"

"I know I can, and I will!"

"You'd do anything to protect her?"

"Of course I would!"

"Well good." Logan said calmly, clearly satisfied at his results.

Wade frowned. "What?" he said confused, his anger slowly dissipating. Logan only went all intimidating on him because he wanted to know the truth? It was a good tactic, he'd give him that. Irritating as hell and very dangerous, but it had gotten the required results.

Logan patted him on the back. "It's good to know you've chosen the right side for once. Maybe you're getting soft."

Wade pulled a face at him. "We're not about to get all chummy now are we? I was only kidding about reminiscing about old times before."

Logan rolled his eyes again, "I needed to know where you stood in all this, that's all." He paused for a moment, obviously mulling the previous events over. "So you care about her huh?" he asked light-heartedly.

Wade glanced at him for a moment about to deny it when he realised Logan already knew the truth anyway. "Yeah, just don't go telling everybody." He mumbled.

Logan chuckled. "Do I look like I'm in second grade?"

"Not with those sideburns, maybe third though ..."

Logan found that when it came to Wades offensive comments about his sideburns it was best just to ignore him or change subject. "I wanted to talk to you about Stryker."

Wade calmed down a little bit. He was still reeling from the trick interrogation that it was hard to pay attention to what Logan was saying. Even his sideburn joke didn't have as much punch to it. "Funny, I wanted to talk to you about the same thing." He said finally.

"Well it seems like you and me have something in common after all this time. We both have more reason to hate Stryker than anyone," he began walking out on to the front porch, Wade following behind him. "Never thought it would be you that Stryker suckered in next."

Wade resented that comment. "He didn't _sucker_ me in. I was dying."

Logan looked surprised at that and sat himself down in the rocking chair. "Dying?"

Wade nodded, perching himself up on the wooden railing of the porch. "Cancer. He threw me in the cells next to the mutants I helped capture."

Logan nodded, seeming to put the pieces together. "That's where you met Emma," He said, it all began to make sense now. "So he waited until you were knocking on Lady Death's door and had no say huh?"

Wade smiled grimly. "That's about the gist of it, next thing i know your brothers dragging me off to Dr. Frankenstein's lair. Stryker standing there all smug, telling me how he was going to make me the perfect soldier and how he's finally going to shut me up for good."

"I think it's about time we do something about him."

Wade nodded, cringing as Logan lit a cigar. He always hated smoke. "Well we know where he'll be."

"The same place he always goes when things go sideways." Logan muttered, breathing in a deep drag. "Alkali Lake."

Wade nodded. "His badly decorated secret underground base. Home Sweet Home."

He smirked a little, "Well this time I think we might need reinforcements."

"Who do you have in mind?" Wade asked, quirking an eyebrow.

Logan let out a puff of smoke, a small smirk forming on his lips.

"Freddy Dukes."

**A/N So now we have plot! YAY! Any who i hope you enjoyed this little chappy!!! I really wanted to include 'The Blob' he amuses me greatly. **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N Another overwhelming response! Thank you all so much! I love you guys. And for Marsha who i couldn't reply to, thank you so much for your review!**

**I do fear you're all going to hate me after this chapter though. Remember how the genre is **_**angst**_**/romance... just keep that in mind**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing.**

**Chapter 10**

"So they're really alright?"

Kayla smiled, pulling up into the busy parking lot of the small convenience store. "They're fine. Logan said Remy ..." She glanced at Emma. "The guy that flew Logan here in the plane, you know with the funny accent that i was telling you about early."

Emma nodded; she had told her nearly everything that had happened on the trip into town. It was beginning to be a lot to process.

"Anyway, he dropped them off at some special school for the gifted. Apparently this rather powerful mutant runs it as a front; it's a safe place and refuge for people like us." She finished.

Emma frowned. "Then why haven't we heard of it before?"

"Well as far as I know there weren't many students until yesterday, now they're going to have their hands full."

Well that was true, there had to be at least fifty other mutants locked in the cells with her. "That was a brave thing you and Logan did, getting all those kids out."

Kayla glanced at her. "I could say the same thing about you, you were pretty determined to get Wade out of there." She said, giving her a knowing look.

"No one deserved what they were doing to him. I'm just glad we got to him before they'd done anything too drastic." She mumbled, getting out of the car. Her sister had that tone in her voice, the mother hen, always looking out for her baby sister. Ever since the 'accident' she'd taken on both their parents roles, protecting her from boys was always one of her more major concerns.

"So Wade huh?" she said coming around to the front of the car.

Emma stopped in her tracks, turning to face her sister with a not so pleasant glower. "We're not involved, if that's what you're getting at."

Kayla simply smiled. "If losing you has taught me anything than its that i wasn't cut out to be your mother-" Emma was about to protest but Kayla raised a hand, cutting her off. "I want to be your sister, and that means I can't tell you what to do anymore. You'll always be my little brat sister, but you've grown up now and it's just taken me awhile to realise it. You're a beautiful young women Emma," she said touching her cheek softly. "It's about time I let you be one."

She felt tears sting her eyes but she forced them back. She missed this, every day that she was locked away on the island she'd prayed that somehow Kayla had made it out, that she was okay. Now they were reunited and it felt all too surreal. Maybe things were looking up for a change.

She nudged her playfully. "Will my big sister still buy me chocolate?"

Kayla grinned. "Only if you share it with me." She said, locking the car behind them. Logan had burnt the other two stolen cars in the woods near the cabin; their parents had owned almost four hectares of land, so the neighbours were too far way to think anything of it. It was the start of winter so any smoke they'd see would probably assumed to be from a log fire. The car they currently left in the parking lot was an old Land Rover, one of the spares their parents had left up there in case of emergencies, it had taken awhile to start at first because of the cold but they'd eventually got it going.

Emma zipped up her jacket and let out a little puff of white smoke. She hadn't even noticed how cold it was until all the adrenaline from yesterday had left her body. Than the cabin had central heating so it hadn't been until she'd gone outside that the cold had well and truly hit her. The sky was a greyish colour and judging by the drop in temperature, snow wouldn't be far off. She glanced at Kayla and she seemed to notice the same thing. "We'd better hurry."

The convenience store was packed with people, mostly locals and a few stray tourists stocking up just encase they got snowed in. As soon as Emma and Kayla entered there was a television in the corner of the store with a news report turned up to almost full volume. On the bottom of the screen was a snow warning on loop. It seemed everyone had realised before them.

Most of shelves were still reasonably stocked so they could purchase what they needed. They'd found the essential staples and after a little light hearted begging they also threw a block of chocolate into their basket. When they'd finished they made their way to the back of the line chatting about nonsense, both girls happy to have their sister back.

"The police have asked the citizen of New Hampshire to be on high alert. Two wanted fugitives were last seen headed in the direction of Pittsburgh." Two images flashed up on to the screen and both girls took a rather sharp intake of breath.

"Well that's not good." Emma squeaked seeing her image plastered up on the television screen. Next to it was an image of Wade from what looked like his days with Stryker. Just when she thought things were looking up something like this had to happen. It was just her luck.

"They are both highly dangerous mutants wanted for murder, grand theft auto and robbery. The police are asking if you see or come in contact with them that you report it immediately."

"Go wait in the car." Kayla whispered, handing her sister the keys. Emma nodded, pulling the hood of her jacket up over head as she began weaving her way through the crowd. The convenience store was already growing louder with chatter; people were beginning to scan the crowd of people for the familiar face.

Emma kept her head down until she was out of the store, her heart hammering in her chest. She opened the passenger door and slipped inside, ducking her head between her knees. "This is bad, this is really really bad." She mumbled, trying to control her breathing, there was no use loosing it now, she needed to stay calm. She'd get back to the cabin and tell Wade, he'd know what to do.

After what felt like forever Kayla reefed open the door and jumped into the driver's seat, throwing various bags haphazardly about the place. "Keep your head down until I say so." She ordered, starting the engine. She crunched the gear into first and slammed her foot down onto the accelerator. They skidded out of the parking lot, leaving behind black tire marks as the car fish tailed onto the main road.

"What happened?" Emma yelled, not being able to see where they were going was driving her insane.

"They recognised that you were with me, I did my best to make them believe I was alone but there was only so much I could do." She muttered. "You can get up now."

Emma popped her head up and glanced out the front windshield. It was starting to sleet. "Are we being followed?" she asked, glancing in the mirrors.

"I don't think so, but I don't know for sure," She said, Emma could hear the panic in her voice and that scared her even more. "There's a cell phone in my purse, call Logan, tell him what happened."

Emma pulled off her seat belt, climbing into the back where Kayla had thrown her bag in the hurry. She found the phone after a bit of rummaging and scrolled until she found his number. It only rang once before it was answered. "Kayla?"

"It's Emma." She said quickly. "Listen, me and Wade's faces are everywhere. The news report at the convenience store-" she was jostled as Kayla skidded to the side slightly on the icy road, she braced herself, holding onto the back seat for support. "I think people recognised me."

"Alright, where are you?"

"Where headed back now, we shouldn't be more than-" Something impacted with the side of the car and Emma went flying head first into the back seat passenger window. The whole car began to tip as they slid off the road, once they hit the ditch the car rolled onto its roof.

**Xmexmenxmenxmenxmexmenxmenxmenxmenxmenxmenxmenxmenxmenxmenxmenxmenxmen**

Rain drizzled into the shattered windows of the car, the clear water mixing with red as small rivers of blood began to run out onto the green grass. Inside Kayla hung upside down by the seatbelt that held her, her arms hung about her head as tiny droplets of blood dripped from a deep gash near her temple. The only movement that came from her was the spasmodic twitching of her lips, there was no other signs of life.

In the back seat of the car Emma lay crumpled on the roof, she'd landed hard on the overhead light and as a result felt a blinding pain in her ribs. Her forehead was a bloody mess of glass, as were the majority of her arms and legs. As she began to move the glass dug in further and she let out a howl of pain as her body felt like it had been filled with molten lava. It had all happened so suddenly she hadn't even gotten the chance to use her ability; the motel room had been different because she'd seen the gun in the man's hands before he fired. But this? She never saw this coming. Now every inch of her throbbed and stung agonizingly; even the slightest of movement made it a hundred times worse.

"Kayla?" she whimpered. She could hear the scrunching of shoes outside as someone began to approach. She tried to crawl again, biting her lip to keep from crying out as the glass dug its way in further. "Kayla." She screeched, why wasn't she answering?

Something clasped around her ankles and she let out a yelp of surprise as she was yanked out of the shattered window and thrown roughly onto the grass. Her head spun for a moment, as she felt the familiar sensation of her skin changing to its unbreakable diamond texture. It didn't seem to matter though; the white hot pain running through her body was almost more than she could take.

"You're gonna pay mutant freak."

Her vision swum for a moment before locking on the man towering above her, he looked to be in his late forties, black and white speckled beard and in dire need of a new set of teeth. He had a hunting rifle in his hand, pointing it at her chest menacingly. "Where's ya friend from the telly?"

Emma glared at the barrel of the gun, clearly the man hadn't realised that a gunshot wouldn't so much as scratch her skin. She ignored him, turning her gaze back to the over turned car. One of the man's friends was pulling Kayla from the wreckage, she wasn't moving.

"Jerry, this one looks human." He said alarmed, laying her out on the grass.

Emma felt her blood go cold. "That's because she _is_ human." She hissed, attempting to crawl towards her. The man above slammed his foot down on to her chest, crushing her in place.

"She ain't human; she's probably one of 'ose mind ones that mess with ya head."

The other one nodded, leaning down over her, checking her pulse. "We'll she's alive as best as i can tell, don't know for how long though."

Emma struggled again, fighting against her own pain.

"Stay still." Jerry yelled, pushing the gun up under her chin.

"She's not a part of this," Emma lied. "I don't even know her, i just needed a ride."

Jerry looked worried for a second; as did the other man, hurting a mutant was one thing, but hurting a human? "You're lying." he said, not as convinced as he was before.

Emma tried to move, tried to struggle against the weight but it was too much, every move she made the glass crept in deeper; it was like her own personal hell. "Now you're gonna tell me where you friend is, freak! Or I'm gonna blow your head off. Don't think I won't."

"Do it then," She taunted, "I'm not telling you anything."

Jerry smiled a little at that, his fingers itching towards the trigger. "You're not going to tell me?"

She shook her head determinedly. "Not a chance."

He pulled the trigger and the bullet broke into shards, bouncing off her skin. Jerry let out a yelp of surprise, than a holler of pain as one of the shards lodged itself in his shoulder. Emma used the opportunity to crawl to her feet, every inch of her body aching miserably, she could barely breathe the fire in her lungs was so bad.

Jerry raised the butt of his gun at her, using all his force to swing at her head, she blocked it quickly, using her other spare arm to land a jab in his already injured shoulder. It seemed Wade's training session had payed off.

The other man, seeing his friend's plight, ran full force at her, tackling her to the ground. Her skin might be impenetrable but the impact with the hard ground still knocked the wind out of her. Her previous injuries inflamed furiously and she let out a cry of pain, her head spinning again. The man did what Jerry had done earlier, stamping a large boot down onto her chest. He raised his own gun, pointing it this time at her sister. He smiled to himself. "Let's try this again missy, tell me where your friends is, or I blow this humans head off."

Emma glanced at her sister, her eyes were still closed, but she could see the steady rise and fall of her chest. She felt a cold chill run through her, how was she supposed to chose? Her sister? Or Wade? Both meant so much too her, to lose either ... she wouldn't know what to do with herself.

She turned back to the man again and his finger hovered of the trigger. "I'm only going to ask you one more time," he bellowed. "Where is he?"

Emma chest constricted, how was she supposed to choose?

**A/N Next chap will be up soon! Thank you all for reading and sticking with me!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N Fantastic reviews as always, u guys make me so happy!**

**Okay so major, major angst in this chapter, character death, be warned!**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing!**

**Chapter 11**

"I can't believe they came so quickly." Wade murmured, mesmerized by the blades in his hands. He'd forgotten how perfectly they fit into his grasp, how well balanced and deadly. They felt like an extension of his arm, the last few weeks had been absolute torture without them. "Did you miss me darlings?"

Logan rolled his eyes, letting out a puff of smoke as he leant back in the rocking chair. Wade had been practicing on the front lawn for almost half an hour, muttering nonsense to his beloved swords. A man had come by a little while ago, at first they had been on edge, than when he pulled out the package Wade had almost declared his undying to love to the now very disturbed man.

Wade and him were never what you'd call friends, back when they were working for Stryker they'd gotten along, shared a few beers together, and sometimes a little blood too. But it had never been what you'd call a friendship. Now though it seemed different, not that he would ever admit it to Wade but the guy was growing on him. They'd shared their experiences about the last few years and strangely enough they even opened up a little. They were both trained killers turned renegades, they had a lot more in common than they first thought. Of course, both being proud and masculine men they would never admit that to each other nor the bond they'd formed. But it was there, and somehow they felt better for it.

It was dark outside and it had even begun to rain a few minutes ago, but Wade was still out on the grass, prancing around like a fairy. Logan chuckled to himself, getting up to go inside, it was cold outside and judging by the clouds he'd seen earlier it might even snow later tonight. He just hoped the girls would make it back by then.

He walked into the kitchen pouring himself a glass of water. These girls were his life now. He'd only just met Emma but he already felt the same protectiveness he felt for Kayla. He'd forgotten what it was like to have a family, Victor may have the same blood in his veins but that didn't make him family. With Kayla he couldn't think of a time when he'd been happier, she had a kindness about her that he was beginning to see in his sister too. They had this uncanny ability to forgive people for the most terrible things; somehow they saw the good in people even when they couldn't see it themselves.

"It's starting to sleet." Wade remarked, trudging in through the front door, his two samurai swords were now sheathed on his back in a crisscross fashion, it was almost like déjà vu seeing him like that again. "Aren't the girls supposed to back by now?"

Logan smirked a little. "If i didn't know any better I'd think you're worried."

He made a scoffing sound. "Me, worried?" he laughed a little and it was very unconvincing. "I'm hungry, that's all."

"Sure it is." Logan teased, taking another gulp of water. His jean pocket began to vibrate suddenly and he frowned, pulling out the mobile. The word 'Kayla' appeared on the screen and he grinned. "That's them now." He told Wade, hitting the answer button. "Kayla?"

"It's Emma." Logan was surprised for a moment before deciding to switch the phone to loud speaker. Something about her tone of voice worried him. "Listen, me and Wade's faces are everywhere. The news report at the convenience store-" There was the sound of jostling and the screeching of tyres. Both men looked at each other simultaneously. "I think people recognised me."

"Alright, where are you?" Logan said calmly, although he didn't feel it.

"Where headed back now, we shouldn't be more than-" Her voice cut off and they heard the shattering of glass and the smashing of metal, than the phone went dead.

Both men stood in stunned silence for a moment, trying to process what just happened. Wade snapped out of it first and he glanced up at Logan determinedly. "What are you waiting for, let's go."

"How? We have no car?" Logan said, looking at him pointedly.

"Than we'll do it the old fashioned way." Wade said, quickly tugging on a jacket. "We'll run."

Logan nodded numbly, already walking towards the door. "They were headed back, so we'll try the main road." His brain seemed to be functioning again.

Both men sprinted out of the house, running down the driveway and out onto the main road that led into town. Wades mind was mixture of emotions; the one that stood out the most however was anxiousness. Judging by the sound that followed Emma's voice it wasn't good and that made uneasy.

Logan was in the same boat, he'd just got Kayla back, he couldn't lose her again. Just when he thought things were going smoothly something bad happened; it was like he couldn't catch a break.

They rounded a bend in the road and that's when the saw the overturned car in the distance. Wade picked up his pace, there was another four wheel drive next to it and he could just make out a man standing over something shimmering. The almost set sun didn't help matters in the way of seeing, but he could tell it was Emma he was standing over. He heard Logan growl beside him and he unsheathed his swords, spinning each skilfully in his hands. If they'd hurt them, they were going to pay, severely.

**Xmenxmenxmenxmenxmenxmenxmenxmenxmenxmenxmenxmenxmenxmenxmenxmenxmenxmenxmenxmenxmenxmenxmenxmenxmen**

**"**I'm only going to ask you one more time." The man bellowed, his finger twitched on the trigger of the gun and Emma swallowed hard. "Where is he?"

Emma felt a tear fall from her eye, it was an impossible choice. She didn't know what to say, she opened her mouth but no words came out. The man was about to say something when she saw the glint of steel behind him.

"Looking for me?"

The man's eyes widened and the next thing she knew a long shiny blade struck the man's throat, slicing it open in one swift movement. The man made a gagging sound before falling to the ground in a bloody heap. Wade stood in his place, her personal avenging angel. His clothes were soaked through, sticking to him like a second skin. The long blades he gripped in his hands dripped with crimson blood, and his eyes glowered with a dark intensity that would have scared her under different circumstances.

She whimpered, her diamond skin returning to its natural honey tone. Blood coated almost every inch of her skin, the rain mixed with it and it began to flow in little rivers. Tears began to fall from her eyes, she'd never felt so much pain in her life.

Wade's face contorted in worry and he ran to her, kneeling down beside her. He cursed, he didn't know if he should touch her or not, if he moved her it would cause her more pain, but if he didn't more could come, or worse Stryker. He couldn't call an ambulance either, they were wanted fugitives, the last thing they needed was to be captured. "This is going to hurt darlin'." He said, beginning to lift her into his arms. She let out a cry of pain and he felt his heart break a little. "I'm sorry." He whispered, his jaw clenching as his got to his feet.

"Kayla?" she moaned.

Wade had totally forgotten about her sister in the blinding rage that had overtaken him. He saw the man crushing her into the grass and he just lost it.

"Logan?" he said, turning around with Emma.

Logan was crouched by the upturned car, Kayla wrapped in his arms. His eyes were closed and he was whispering something to her as he ran a hand through her hair. A tear slipped from his eye and Wade knew that something was horribly wrong.

Beside them was the other man, three punctures through the chest. His eyes were open and unblinking, he was dead.

"Logan?" he said again, this time a little more urgently. Logan flinched a little and pulled Kayla to him tighter. Wade grimaced, she was so pale, she looked like she was ... He glanced down at Emma, she was fighting to stay conscious.

"Kayla?" she whimpered and Wade closed his eyes for a moment. She didn't deserve this, not after what she'd been through.

"Logan is she ...?" he couldn't bring himself to say it, not with Emma in his arms.

"Don't say it." Logan growled and Wade knew his suspicions were confirmed.

Emma's breathe hitched in her throat. "No," she whispered. She began to struggle in Wade's grasp but he held her tighter, the more she moved the more damage she'd do to herself. "Kayla," she screamed; a deep hollow sound that made his blood run cold. She tried so hard to get free but he wouldn't let her, he couldn't. "Let go." she sobbed chokingly.

He knelt to the ground with her and when she tried to crawl towards her sister she let out another holler of pain, falling back into him. He wrapped his arms around her and she finally stopped struggling. She sobbed against his chest, her breath catching in her throat as she tried to control all the physical and mental pain running through her body.

Sirens wailed in the distance and Wade visibly flinched. Had to get her out of here, Logan too for that matter. Emma was a blubbering mess of blood and salty tears; she'd buried her face into the crook of his neck as she clung to him desperately, hurting herself even more.

The pain he was feeling was like nothing he'd ever felt before, he couldn't describe it, it wasn't physical, but to see her like this, so broken and distraught ... all he wanted to do was make her feel better, protect her. She'd already been through so much, now this?

She'd lost everyone.

He glanced over at Logan and picked her up again. This time she didn't struggle. "Logan, we have to go." He hated to be the insensitive one but they needed to go before the police showed up.

Logan didn't answer and Wade's jaw clenched unconsciously. "Come on buddy, we've got to go."

"Leave me alone Wade, or I swear to God I will kill you." He growled and Wade took an involuntary step back. Apparently Logan had already worked through the grief and went straight to the anger stage.

Wade braced himself, glancing at the seriously injured women in his arms. "You told me that these girls were your life," he said looking at Logan pointedly. "Ones gone now ...," he saw Logan's back tense and he quickly continued. "The other is alive though, but at the moment she's literally bleeding out in my arms. You have to help her," he paused for a moment and knew his next words were going to be a low blow but they had to be said. "You owe it to Kayla."

A low growl emitted from him but Wade stood his ground. The sleet was beginning to turn to snow and every piece that impacted with Emma made her shiver. She was already soaked through, much more of this then she'd catch hyperthermia.

"Alright." Logan said hollowly. After a moment of silence he kissed Kayla forehead tenderly, another tear rolling down his cheek. He stood up slowly, placing her gently on the ground .He'd lost her twice; Wade couldn't even begin to comprehend what that felt like.

He took one last look at Kayla before turning to them both, his voice void of all emotion as he spoke. "Let's go."

Wade felt a momentary wave of relief wash through him as Logan marched towards the now dead attacker's car. He slid into the back seat of the four-wheel drive with Emma, while Logan started the car. It roared to life and Logan hit the accelerator, screeching on to the road. They were jostled for a moment and Wade gave the back of Logan's head a death glare as Emma let out a whimper of pain. Maybe it wasn't the best thing to let Logan drive, he didn't say anything though. Emma's eyes were fluttering closed and he heard his heart accelerate. She couldn't fall asleep, he was pretty sure she had a concussion and he'd read somewhere that was a very bad thing.

"Emma?" he shook her a little and her eyes opened for a second before drooping back closed. "Come on baby you've got to stay awake." He patted her cheek lightly and he instinctively pulled his hand away, her skin was freezing. "Damn it. Logan, what do I do?" He didn't answer and Wade cursed again. Panic coursed through his body and he had to mentally slap himself to get his head back in the game. Logan was no use at the moment, which meant it was up to him. He could do this, he knew he could. All he had to do was ... he frowned, drawing a mental blank. Medical aid wasn't exactly something Mercenary training required. Sure he could wrap a few cuts, stitch a few scratches, hell he could even cauterize a bullet wound if he had to. But he'd never had to deal with hyperthermia, blood loss and concussion all in one go before. He was pretty sure that that wasn't the only thing that was wrong with her, she was bleeding all over and she'd probably broken something too.

A sense of dread filled him and he closed his eyes hopelessly. He had no idea what to do.

**A/n I know, I killed Kayla, but we all knew it was inevitable (well at least i did). Please don't hate me too much. This chapter ended on kind of a cliffy but I can assure you Emma's not going to die, because then they'd be no more story. BTW if any of you are wondering why Kayla died when she was wearing her seatbelt and Emma wasn't? Sometimes a single blow to the right part of the head can do it. Emma was just very lucky. (I'm not promoting not wearing a seatbelt, because that's just insane, I'm just trying to clear things up.)**

**Thanks for sticking with me! I'll update soon. Next chap, Freddy Dukes!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N Hello, back again! Thank you all for your fantastic reviews, to Milo who I couldn't reply to thank you so much for your review, but unfortunately I don't think I'll be including Remy in this flick, sorry about that. **

**Disclaimer :- I own absolutely nothing.**

**Chapter 12**

_"I'm sorry; the burns they sustained were too great. They didn't make it." The doctor gave them his best pitying expression. Both girls sat in shocked silence, it had all happened so quickly, one moment they were there, the next they were gone ... forever. Everything they had, all they possessed disappeared, now; so had their parents._

_"Thank you Doctor," the older girl said softly. "I'm sure you did the best you could."_

_The man nodded in affirmation before leaving them in their grief. The older girl turned to the younger and gave her a pained smile. "We've still got each other," she said bravely and the little one did her best to return her big sisters smile. "Everything's going to be alright, I promise."_

Emma woke with a start, her whole body jerking awake. Her mind groggy and muddled from the dream, sometimes it was hard to distinguish was what reality. Her eyes widened slightly as she glanced around the unrecognizable room. There was nothing distinguishing to it, plain white walls, a chair in the corner and a poster here and there of a boxer. Above the door read a sign in black bold letters, 'Pain is temporary. Victory is forever.'

She frowned confused, trying to sit up. As soon as she did her whole body stung with pain, she let out a gasp and fell back down onto the bed, momentarily forgetting about the injuries she'd sustained. She couldn't remember much, bits and pieces of blurry pain induced images, some reality and some perhaps her imagination.

The bedroom door began to open and she craned her neck to see the intruder. It was Wade. He walked straight by the bed and sat down in the chair opposite her, not noticing she was awake. He let out a sigh and lent back, running his hands over his face.

There was something different about him, she noticed. There were dark bags under his eyes, and the usual glint of mischief was now only a mere flicker. His hair had grown too, no longer was it a short convict cut, but it looked like it did when he was first thrown in the cell. She thought that it would make him look younger, but he looked worn, as if he'd had several nights without sleep.

His gaze flicked to her for a moment then back to whatever he was staring at. A flash of emotion suddenly burst across his eyes and they flicked back to her, relief washing over his face. He smiled at her for a moment and it made him look years younger. "I thought only cats slept as much as you did." He teased, though she could hear the concern in it.

She smiled slightly, feeling a sense of dread in her stomach for some reason. "How long was I asleep?" she asked, shrugging the feeling off.

Wade grimaced a little; it was gone so quickly though that she wasn't sure if she'd even seen it. "Three days."

"Three days?" she repeated surprised.

He nodded. "I had the pleasure of playing doctor." He said with a smirk but it lacked the playfulness his comments usually had. He was on edge about something.

She glanced at her bandaged arms and felt for the first time the bandages wrapped around her broken ribs. "Did Kayla help you?" she asked, her sister was always good at patching her up.

Wade's smirk fell from his face and a pained expression replaced it. His mouth opened than closed again quickly. She felt the feeling of dread resurfaced again, this time a cold chill running down her spine.

"I'm sorry." He said softly, his voice barely audible. "I thought you remembered."

It all came back to her suddenly in an onslaught of images. The accident, the men, the gun. Wade holding her back, her sister in Logan's arms. The blood ... Kayla's pale skin. Tears stung in her eyes and she let them flow freely. It felt like she'd been hit in the stomach, she couldn't breathe. "No," She managed to choke out and she saw Wade close his eyes, swallowing hard. "I thought I was imagining it." She whispered.

Wade had never been good with comforting words, they either came out wrong and just plain insulting or he'd manage to turn it into one big joke. Snark and cursing on the other hand was like second nature to him, but both of those weren't going to help the situation any. So he did the only thing he could think of, he knelt next to the bed and took one of her smaller hands in his, intertwining their fingers.

Silent tears fell from her eyes and he felt his jaw clench unconsciously. There was nothing he could say, her sister was dead, and words couldn't heal those wounds.

The last three days had been absolute torture for him. Logan hadn't spoken more than two words to him unless it was 'go away' or 'Shut up'. He understood the man was grieving so he let it slide. He'd filled the awkward silence with useless chatter and he knew it had ground on Logan's nerves because it was beginning to grind on his. He never thought the day would come, but listening to his own voice was driving him slowly insane, maybe Stryker should have shut him up for good.

Logan had pulled through for Emma though and he was forever grateful for that. He had managed to get them a hotel room without him and Emma being seen by the public, even managed to get him enough medical supplies. Wade did the best he could for her, got out all the glass that had dug itself into her arms, back and legs, stitched a few wounds and managed to stop most of the bleedings. He'd discovered her ribs were badly bruised and he could feel the cracks in them when he'd placed his hands over her skin. She probably would have killed him for touching her like that. But at that stage he hadn't even thought about anything else than trying to keep her alive.

He'd wrapped her in warm blankets and moved her towards the heater after he was finished to try and stop her shivering, her skin had been cold to touch and he wasn't sure whether it was the blood loss or hyperthermia.

Logan hadn't done much to help; he sat on the other side of the room, watching blankly. He'd asked him questions but Logan hadn't seemed to listen.

Once he'd stopped the shivering and made sure her pulse was regular they'd began to move. That was how they ended up here at Freddy Dukes place. A boxing club owned by the recently deceased John Wraith. Dukes hadn't exactly been thrilled about seeing Wade again but once he saw the unconscious Emma in his arms he'd forgotten all about why he was angry at him in the first place. Freddy always did have a soft spot for women, especially beautiful ones.

He gave his room to Emma because he didn't use it much more anyway because of his weight gain (which Wade was still itching to comment about). Wade had placed her in the bed three days ago, everyday he sat in the chair beside her, only leaving every now and again to stretch his legs and wonder past Logan's room. He wasn't sure if what he'd did was enough to save her, but he checked her vitals everyday and yesterday they had begun to grow stronger, than all he had to do was wait for her to open her eyes.

Now she had, her beautiful blue eyes were filled with shimmering tears and they slipped down her cheeks in salty rivers. He gave her a sad smile, wiping them away with his free hand. For some reason he always pictured her crying tears of diamonds, it had made sense to him at the time, she was beautiful on the inside as well as the out, and her tears should have been beautiful too. But her eyes were red and puffy and her cheeks stained with moisture. Not diamonds but regular human tears. He'd never hated seeing someone cry as much as he did now; he just wished the men that cause her this pain were still alive, just so he could kill them all over again.

He moved a stray hair out of her face, tucking it gently behind her ear. "You're not alone," He whispered, the words finally coming to him. "I won't leave," he paused for a moment before adding a little more light heartedly, "not unless you get sick of me, but even then I'll probably just stick around to annoy you."

Emma laughed a little despite her misery, wiping at her eyes. He'd told her only yesterday that he wasn't good with words, but he'd just proven himself wrong. He wouldn't leave, that's the one thing she needed he hear right now. Everyone was gone, her sister, her parents, she couldn't get through this alone, not without him. He might have added a bit of snark onto the end of it, but she knew he meant what he said, and that gave her flicker of hope. "Thank-you." She said giving him a small smile.

Her smile, however small and fleeting made his heart thump a little louder in his chest. He'd waited three long days to see it again and it was even better than he imagined. He squeezed her hand lightly before releasing it, beginning to stand to his feet. "You should probably get some rest." He said softly, she might have slept for three days but that didn't mean she was all better.

She nodded, her smile fading at the prospect of being alone again. He began to walk out the door but he stopped, looking back over his shoulder at her, his expression serious. "If you need anything..." he seemed awkward for a moment and had she of been in a better mood she would have found it comical the way he stared at his feet. But he was trying and she could see how much of a challenge it was for him to even _begin_ his sentence.

"I know." She finished for him and he gave her a grateful nod before quickly exiting the room, leaving her alone with her grief again.

**Xmenxmenxmenxmenxmenxmenxmenxmenxmenxmenxmenxmenxmenxmen**

Wade walked into the boxing clubs training room scolding himself. How could he not spit out the words she needed. All he had to say was that he was there for her, but he couldn't even do that. Instead it had been awkward and embarrassing. A first for him.

"Wade." There was the sound of thunder clapping and it vibrated through the ground he stood on, it wasn't hard to guess who it was. He turned slowly, his lips twitching. Millions of snarky comments ran though his head about the monstrously overweight Freddy Dukes that it took all his willpower to keep his mouth shut. Perhaps this was a sign of growth.

"Blob." He blurted out before he could stop himself, the trademark smirk appearing on his lips. Or perhaps not.

Freddy narrowed his eyes, almost scrunching them shut because of the chubbiness of his cheeks. Wade's mood lightened considerably.

"I'm going to pretend you didn't say that."

Wade shrugged, unfazed by the angry tone in his voice. "Pretend away."

Freddy growled and his whole gigantic stomach started to jiggle. Wade's eyes widened slightly but he stood his ground. "Alright fine, enough jabs about your weight. What happened to you anyway Fred, Jolene is almost five times the size since I last saw her." He said referring to the tattoo on his arm; the once slim gymnast was stretched so much she almost resembled her owner. "Did she give up gymnastics for chilli fries eating contests?"

"She never called." He mumbled, it was really quite sad. The man loved his women, especially the ones he got a tattoo of. When things went sideways or they didn't call back he was a mess. The man had a good heart underneath all that blubber, at least towards people he didn't want to kill anyway.

"Sorry to hear that, but don't worry, there's plenty more cheeseburgers-" he coughed. "I mean women, out there to fill the hole she left."

Freddy lunged at him and Wade had to side step out of the way to avoid being squished. The man might look slow but he was anything but. He covered his surprise with an amused chuckle as Fred re-balanced himself and turned back around to face him. "I don't want to fight with you Fred," he said seriously, holding up his hands in a sign of surrender. "You know how I get when I don't get my beauty sleep."

Freddy let it go, he knew he hadn't had much sleep since the night they'd came here. Besides that was as close to an apology that he was going to get, it was big coming from Wade. "I heard you probably should have come with us when we asked you to. Stryker really did a number on you huh." He said, changing the subject, it was his way of telling him that his _apology_ was accepted.

"I didn't know it was common knowledge."

Freddy shrugged. "Logan told me about what happened."

"He's speaking?" Wade said surprised, Logan had barely spoken more than a few words to him since they'd come here. Every time he passed his room he'd peek in, he didn't know why but he felt he had too. He told himself it was just to make sure he hadn't done anything stupid like leaving to fight Stryker by himself.

The big man nodded, "Only about an hour ago. He told me what you two had in store. It seems he's got revenge on his mind."

"I thought we all did." Wade said looking at him pointedly.

He let out a sigh, running his chubby fingers of his face. "Victor killed John, not Stryker."

Wade frowned. This didn't sound like the Fred he knew, what happened to the big bad bully, the man with attitude and fire? That man was a hoot in a bar brawl, seducing ladies and kicking arses. Then again the rapid weight gain mustn't have done much for the self esteem, but judging by what happened earlier he still had fight left in him, maybe it just took a bit more coaxing. "He may as well have. Why do you think Victor killed Wraith in the first place, or Bradley? Stryker wanted us all dead; he just let Victor of his leash."

"I don't feel like fighting anymore." He mumbled, it had clearly gotten to him.

"What are you going to do, join the circus? Think about it Fred, Stryker isn't going to stop until all of us are six feet under. That girl in the other room lost her sister because of him, almost lost her own life too. He will stop at nothing, he'll use any means necessary. He's already turned the public against us." Wade felt out of breathe, inspirational speeches weren't exactly his forte. "The way I see it, all four of us have two things in common," he said frankly; "something that gives us a considerable advantage that could end all of this." He paused, holding up a finger for emphasis. "First of all we're all virtually indestructible,"

Freddy seemed to perk up at that, intrigued by the coincidence. "What's the second?"

Wade smirked a little. "We're all seriously pissed off mutants fighting for one thing ... payback."

He seemed to think about it for a moment, but once Wade saw the beginnings of a smile he already knew his answer.

"I'm in."

**A/N – So that's the end of that chap, sorry if it was a bit of a filler. Next chap will have more action I promise. I may be a little late with the next chapter, probably won't get it up until early next week. My family are coming down to visit me so we're going on a little mini holiday for about five days. So sorry if I'm a bit behind! Thank you all again for reading, all your reviews make me soooooo happy :D Vampout!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/n** Hello, i'm back from my holiday YAY. Anywho here's an update. Thank you all so much for your reviews, i love you all!

**Disclaimer** I'm broke, so you can't sue me hahahahah! Seriously i own nothing and never will!

Enjoy!

**Chapter 13**

"But I feel better now Wade."

"One week is not enough time to sufficiently heal; I hate to say it but you're not as special as me Emma."

"Well if you're not going to do it, I'll find someone else."

"Who, Logan? He'll agree with me."

"Not Logan, Freddy, he'll do it."

"Of course he'll do it, he's always been a sucker for beautiful women. Mind you he'll probably feel you up in the process," he said as an afterthought. "I don't think that guys had any action in awhile. But go ahead," he continued to blab, "if that type of thing floats your boat than by all means-"

"Did you just call me beautiful?"

Wade's eyes widened slightly. Did he just let that slip? "Out of all the horrible mental images I just slapped in front of you, you picked up on that?"

"Did you?"

She wasn't letting this go. "Yeah, but you already knew that. Hell, if the world was a beauty pageant me and you would be tying for first place."

"You sure do have a high opinion of yourself."

"What can I say, I look in the mirror and I see perfection." He smirked.

Emma blushed a little, she saw it too. "You didn't happen to see a massive ego while you were there, did you?" she asked dryly.

"Why, is yours missing?"

She smiled amused. "That was a good comeback."

"Thank you, it's not as easy as everyone thinks."

"Now that I've successfully buttered you up, can we?"

Wade let out a groan and hung his head. "Fine, better me than Fred. He'll probably squish you anyhow."

Emma grinned and in her excitement stood up on tip toes, placing a playful kiss on Wade's cheek. "Thank you."

His cheek burned. The girl had no idea what she was doing to him, his whole body felt like it was on fire, starting from where she'd kissed him all the way down to his toes. He stood stuck still for a moment, his eyes closed simply savouring the feel of her lips on his cheek. No women had ever affected him like this before, not ever.

Emma's eyes widened when she realised what she'd done. She hadn't even thought about it, she'd just acted. "Wade I-"

"So let's start your training." He interrupted quickly, "We're not going to do anything too intense, those ribs are still healing." He said walking onto the sparing mats.

Emma followed, standing awkwardly on the mat, facing him.

"Okay, we'll try some basic street fighting moves." He said coming towards her, he looked at her a moment before taking her arm and moving it so her forearm contacted with his kidney. "This um ...,move usually has a high impact rate." He muttered.

Emma's cheeks were on fire, he was only a few centimetres away from her, not to mention his hand was still on her arm. He was looking down at her and she saw him swallow hard. Was she just imagining things or was he feeling exactly the same as her.

"This next one," he said softly, his hand sliding down her arm so it clasped in her hand; "Usually has a very satisfying outcome." His other hand gripped her hip and it was her turn to swallow as his fingers brushed the bare skin between her tank top and sweat pants.

"What's it called?" she mumbled, he was leaning towards her, his chest almost flush up against hers. Her brain was barely functioning; quite frankly she'd surprised herself that she'd even been able to form a full sentence.

"I'm not sure, but from what I've heard the results are quite exhilarating." He was looking at her and she was staring straight back at him. Brown contrasting into blue, both unable to breathe. He was leaning towards her and her eyes closed instinctively, if he didn't kiss her now she was going to scream.

"Training huh?"

Both of them shot back from each other, their heads turning towards the sound. Freddy stood in the corner grinning at them. They were so wrapped up in their moment they didn't even hear him come in. Which was a worry, because even a 100 year old man without out his hearing aid on, Metallica yelling over a sound system and a fog horn blasting in his ears would still be able to hear Freddy coming.

The scream rose in her throat and she was very tempted to just let it rip. Wade looked the same way, all the muscles in his arms were tensed up, his jaw was clenching repeatedly and the look in his eyes was almost primal. She was so close, so damn close. The last time they'd been this close she thought he'd been teasing with her, but now, now she knew there was no way he could playing and that just annoyed her more. Freddy had better have a good explanation for interrupting them.

"Is there a reason you interrupted our _training_ session Fred?" Wade asked for the both of them.

He nodded his chin wobbling as he did. "Logan wants to see you both."

Wade suppressed his groan of annoyance, glancing at Emma before following the thundering Fred. "Fine then."

Emma let out her own sigh of frustration, following the two ex-mercenaries.

Logan was in the makeshift dining room, pouring over papers and hand drawn schematics of Alkali Lake. He glanced up when the two new comers came through the door, his blank expression never changing.

Emma's throat went dry, she'd done her best to try and keep her mind off things, little distractions, however fleeting seemed to help. Plus Wade was always around, teasing, flirting, and joking. He seemed to know she needed a distraction and was more than happy to offer one. Logan however hadn't been as lucky, he kept to himself mostly in Wraiths old room, he only came out if it was to look over the plans or to grab a quick bite to eat. She could see the anger inside of him, his grief had turned to rage, and now all he wanted was revenge.

She could sympathise with him to some degree, but grief was still heavy on her heart, as much as she wanted Stryker dead she couldn't help but wonder what her sister would say about all of this.

"If we enter through here we have the best chance of being unnoticed." Logan said pointing to the rough floor layout. Wade, Freddy and Logan had all sat down a few nights ago and drew down what they could remember from memory, it wasn't much but it was enough to at least formulate some type of plan.

Fred grunted beside her and Wade stayed silent, his eyes scanning the floor plan. He might not act it at times but underneath the cocky exterior was a rather intelligent man.

"This is all well and good wolf man, but there is still the small... well actually rather large matter of our friend Fred here," he flinched almost as quickly as he said it. "No offence, but you don't exactly go around driving a Mini Cooper." He glanced back at Logan once he was certain Fred wasn't going to hit him. "Transportation might be an issue." He finished.

Logan began to shake his head. "That's why I've called you and Emma in here." He said, his tone still as monotone as ever. "I need you two to do something for me..."

**xmenxmenxmenxmenxmenxmenxmenxmenxmenxmenxmenxmenxmenxmenxmenxmenxmenxmenxmenxmenxmenxmenxmenxmenxmenxmenxmenxen**

"This is ridiculous."

"I think it's a great idea."

"What ever happened to knocking the guy out, or killing him, you like doing that."

"Contrary to popular belief I only kill someone when I'm getting paid, not for the sport of it. Besides, this guys just an innocent human being, there's nothing I could possibly want from him."

"Then you do this then." She snapped.

"Somehow I don't think I'd look as seductive in knee high boots and a miniskirt."

Emma growled on the other side of the Diner's bathroom door before swinging it open aggressively.

Wade's eyes widened at the sight of her. Her hair was out, long blonde and flowing, she wore the faintest touches of makeup and a smooth coating of light pink lip-gloss. Her shoulders were clad in a black leather jacket with a white corset top underneath, followed by a short black denim miniskirt that sat mid thigh than the highest set of knee high boots Wade had ever seen. He couldn't help himself from appraising her appreciatively. The girl had the longest set of legs he'd ever seen on a woman, and he'd seen his fair share.

Emma blushed a bright red; he was openly staring at her and it was making her more than a little nervous. "I look like a stripper." She muttered, pulling at the skirt self consciously.

Wade was shaking his head, forcing himself to look at her face. His eyes landed on her lips for a moment and he swallowed hard. "Well you'll have to tell me where you dance then." He said before he could stop himself.

Emma's cheeks turned a dark shade of red, the way he was looking at her made her stomach do joyous little flips. Maybe she should wear these types of outfits more often.

The wheeze of truck breaks sounded outside and both Emma and Wade were knocked out of their moment. "Looks like it's show time sweet cheeks."

Emma gave him a nervous smile, handing him her other clothes before putting on her game face. Her back straightened and she began to stride seductively towards the Diner door, her hips swaying back in forth as her heels clicked on the tile floor. Wade watched her go, totally fascinated by the confidence in her step. The other male patrons of the diner all turned their heads to watch her go by and he immediately felt an immense pang of jealousy. If they didn't stop staring at her arse soon there was going to be blood.

Emma was out in the car park, leaning up against one of the gas pumps as the owner of the semi trailer truck jumped down from the cab. The job was simple; distract the driver while Logan 'commandeered' his vehicle. Once Logan was well and truly out of the way and the driver oblivious that his truck was missing Wade would step in, playing the jealous boyfriend that drags her off home.

The driver began to walk past and he had to do a double take just to make sure that she was smiling at him and not somebody else. "Hi." She said softly, walking over towards him, she just hoped that he was looking at her like that because she was scantily clad and not because he recognised her from the news. A nervous chill ran up her spine and she tried to ignore it. "You don't happen to have the time do you?"

The truck driver looked down at his watch; he was a man in his late thirties, the beginnings of a beard and a rather large beer belly. She could already smell his very unappealing odour from where she stood. Everyone owed her big-time. "'Bout eight o'clock." He mumbled, looking her up and down.

Emma bit her lip, doing her best to look the part. "Well that explains why I'm so hungry then." She giggled with a smile. "My friend was supposed to meet me at seven for dinner." She said with a little pout. "Would you mind having dinner with me, I just hate eating alone."

"S-sure." The man smiled excitedly and Emma inwardly cringed, linking her arm with his and quite literally dragging him into the diner.

Wade growled from his position near the payphone. He had to be incognito because of his picture all over the news so that meant he had to stay put and keep his head down. Emma looked remarkably different from her photo, seeming the one they plastered everywhere was from when she was in the cell, not all cleaned up and _sexy_ like she was now. Wade had to mentally slap himself. He was on a job; he couldn't afford to be distracted.

He watched as the odd looking couple walked into the dinner and took a seat in a nearby booth. Emma's eyes strayed to his for a second and he gave her a reassuring wink. Her shoulders relaxed almost instantly and he felt a thrill of delight knowing that he did that. A waitress approached the table and they both ordered something while Wade watched out of the corner of his eye as Logan leapt into the cab of the truck. He smirked to himself, glad the plan was going so easily. He never thought he'd live to see the day that he used good old fashioned trickery that didn't result in someone being dead.

He glanced back over at the booth and his smirk faded when he saw the truck driver grabbing her hand. A white flash of anger almost blinded him, and his fingers instinctively reached for the concealed knife in his boot.

He saw Emma look at him as he began to move and she gave him a look to stay put. He frowned and glanced back at the now moving truck. They needed to distract him for a little bit longer, just until Logan was well and truly gone.

Wade waited until the truck was out of site before counting to one hundred. Once the countdown was over her stood up, marching towards the booth where they both sat.

He didn't have to try and act jealous, the rage inside of him was enough to be convincing. "Rachel? What are you doing?" he said angrily.

Emma looked up at him with wide eyes, her hand immediately leaving the truck drivers. "Tommy?" she said surprised. "I waited for you for an hour."

"So you just decided to shack up with another man while I was stuck in traffic?" he played along.

"I was getting hungry." She whined, throwing in another pout for good measure.

"And you..." he said turning to the truck driver whose face had gone ashen as soon as he'd approached the table. "How dare you touch my girlfriend!"

The truck driver got to his feet quickly, holding up his hands in surrender. "Listen sir, I don't want any trouble. How was I to know she was taken?"

Wade gave him his best menacing look and the man sat himself back down, too scared to run away. He glanced back at Emma and gave her the same look except she could see the playful hint of humour in his eyes as he raised his voice at her. "Get in the car!"

Emma shot up from the booth and did what she was told as Wade gave the man one last glare before following her out.

**a/n Hope you all enjoyed this chappy, next chap they hit the road! More Wade/Emma fluffyness and a bit more Logan brooding, plus Fred stuffs his face! YAY!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N Hello, thank you all for your fantastical reviews! Only one more chap left after this one! Its nearing the end :(**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing, if i had won the crappy ninety million the other night i might be able to own something but alas, my world simply sucks!**

**Chapter 14**

The truck rattled from side to side, the occupants in the container standing silently at the sides of the walls, their concentration elsewhere. Fred slurped hungrily on a jumbo sized thick shake, all the while shoving half a dozen French fries into his mouth. It was a sight to see, the slurping, and the slobbering. The man looked like the Cookie Monster -except less furry and gross.

Emma screwed her face up on the other side of the truck as he let out a monstrous burp. The back of the truck didn't exactly have any ventilation.

"I think another hole just opened up on the ozone layer." Wade remarked, swinging his katakana's skilfully about. Emma smiled a little and he gave her a playful wink as Fred's face turned red with anger.

"Shut up Wade, I've just about had it with you."

"Chill big feller, we're all feeling the heat." He said raising his hands in surrender, "Save your energy for later."

He sheathed his swords and walked over towards where Emma was standing, his eyes a mixture of usual playfulness but also with a hint of worry. "Are you ready for this sweetcheeks?"

She straightened up a little, her shoulders squaring as she attempted to convey a look of confidence. "Yes."

Wade's smile faded and it was as if he saw straight through her. She was a mess of emotions, she was petrified. The closer they got to Alkali Lake the worse it got, even her hands were shaking she was so terrified. He seemed to notice that too because he took both of them in his, giving them a light squeeze. Her hands stopped shaking almost immediately.

"You don't have to do this." He said genuinely, staring her right in the eye.

"I'm coming with you."

"It's dangerous."

She bit her lip unconsciously. "I don't care."

A small smirk pulled at his lips and he reached into his boot for something. He held out a long slick knife to her, motioning for her to take it. "What's this for?" she asked.

"I might be the world's greatest teacher, but not even I can teach you all you need to know in only two training sessions."

"But i don't even know how to use it."

He laughed a little. "It's not hard, just aim the pointy end at your target." he said, uncurling one of her hands and gently placing the knife in it. "It's got me out of a few tight spots, but hopefully you won't have to use it anyway."

"Thanks." She whispered. Her strong facade crumbled for a second and Wade picked up on it instantly.

"Why are doing this?"

She swallowed hard; she wasn't even sure why she was doing this. Did she want revenge? Yes, to an extent, but killing someone wasn't going to bring Kayla back. She glanced up at Wade, his eyes still staring intently at hers. Than it dawned on her, she was going because of him, because she couldn't stand losing someone else. Which was stupid really, he was indestructible, nothing could hurt him. "Because I have too." She said finally and Wade gave her another small smile.

His arms wrapped around her suddenly and her eyes widened in surprise when he hugged her. She stood awkwardly still for a moment before she relaxed, embracing him. Her eyes closed instinctively as she buried her face in his chest. Somehow he knew what she needed even before she did. "When we get in there, I want you to stay near me." He said softly but there was still a great deal of urgency in his voice.

She nodded against him, she had never planned otherwise.

"Stay in diamond form too, the _whole _time, there's going to be a lot of gunfire. And don't-"A giggle bubbled up in her throat and she laughed openly. He pulled back from her for a moment, a frown on his face. "Why are you laughing, I'm serious?"

"I know, I'm sorry. It's just that I'm not use to you like this..."

"Like what?"

She shrugged. "So overprotective."

He looked hurt for a moment and she realised her mistake, "No, I didn't mean it like that-" he began to pull away from her and she grabbed his wrist, pulling him back. "I like it; I mean I like you ... like this. It makes me feel ... I don't know ... safe?"

His trademark smirk appeared on his face and he turned back around to face her properly. "You like me?"

Her cheeks turned a violent red and her mouth gaped open for a moment. There was no way she could fix it, she said it, loud and clear. To hell with it, why couldn't she admit it? After everything she'd been through, all the danger and the heartache, why couldn't she say three little words? "I like you." She repeated again, this time with more confidence. "A lot."

"How do you like me?" he began to tease. "As a friend or as ..."

She nudged him playfully and he laughed, pretending to be hurt. He took her hand again and she looked down at the fingers intertwined nervously. His other hand came up and tilted her chin, making her look at him. He was serious again and her heart raced like a naive little school girl. "It's alright," he said, "I like you a lot too."

A small smile formed on her lips as an idea came to her. "How do you like me?" she teased, repeating his words from before. "As a friend or-"

He kissed her.

Her mind didn't register for a moment; Wade Wilson was actually kissing her. His lips on hers, soft and inviting, his proximity, his scent. She responded quickly, her arms wrapping around his neck as he deepened the kiss. Her knees literally felt weak, and when his tongue scraped along the roof of her mouth she thought she was going to melt into a puddle on the cargo floor. It was even better than all those times she'd imagined.

"Not that I'm not enjoying the show, but it's time to move."

They both broke apart and stared at each other for a moment, electricity crackling between them. No one had ever kissed her like that, not ever.

"Wade?"

They both turned and glared daggers at Fred for breaking their moment. It was like people were trying to stop them! "I heard you Fred." grumbled Wade angrily. He took Emma's hand, giving her a lingeringly look before a small smile formed on his lips. "Let's do this."

**Xmenxmenxmenxmenxmenxmenxmenxmenxmenxmenxmenxmenxmenxmenxmenxmenxmenxmenxmen**

Emma fiddled with the blade in her hand, her skin shinning its mesmerizing diamond form. Her hand looked strange in Wade's, tan skin against diamond, but even if it didn't look right, it surely felt it. She didn't have a lot of time to marvel at it however, gun fire was whizzing past her head, some contacting with her mutation and bouncing back off.

They'd entered through one of the underground passage ways, weaving through various tunnels stealthily until the inevitable happened.

Fred farted.

Chilli fries, milk shakes, apples pies, corn chips? It was bound to happen and it was also common knowledge that Wade (the merc with a mouth) could not keep his mouth shut. Anyone would have thought Fred would have drawn them too them first, what with the thundering footsteps and vibrating walls, but no, it had been Wade, the one with the most training under his belt. He'd cussed and teased and made a huge drama out of the putrid smell which had ultimately caused their current situation.

Logan was currently glaring at him and Wade rolled his eyes is defeat. "Fine, I'll fix this." He said with a moan. "Work, work, work." He glanced at Emma for a moment, silently telling her to stay put and she obeyed as he unsheathed his two long samurai sword. He looked at them for a moment, clearly admiring them before leaping out from behind the wall they'd all been taking cover from. In a flurry of action he was up and running, his swords twirling about him skilfully, slicing through bullets like butter. He spun and jumped to the side a few times, dodging bullets and sometimes even sending them back to their owners. He moved so fast it was almost too hard to see, it was over within a matter of seconds.

Various soldiers lay dead all about him when he finished, holding his two swords down by his legs. He let out a long breath before composing himself, slowly turning back to them with a smirk on his face. "Okay, people are dead!"

"This sounds like déjà vu." Logan grumbled, storming past him, clearly not amused.

Wade pouted a little at his back. It wasn't his fault he couldn't come up with a new witty one liner; he was busy killing bad guys for goodness sake!

Emma took his hand again and he forgot all about it. He gave her a playful wink and she did her best to smile. It was plain to see this whole thing was scaring her. He gave her hand a tight squeeze in reassurance. "We'd better keep moving before Fred eats someone."

"Hey!" Fred growled annoyed, storming past him, Wade simply grinned, he was in his element again, the buzz of adrenaline rushing through his veins.

They made their way through a heavy metal door, the only way they got through was by one might punch by Fred. The man might be hideously out of shape but he still had what counted. The door fell off its hinges flying across the room. An alarm sounded as soon as it did, the red flashing light and the high pitch buzz filling the room. They moved quickly, running at a quickened pace through the control room. There was another door and Fred did the same thing. One the other side was what appeared to be the main control room. There was a raised platform at one end which held half a dozen computers and hundreds of wires connecting to bits and pieces of unrecognisable machinery. Below it, down just a little bit lower was what looked like a watery coffin, big enough for a full sized man. Next to it was a bubbling lead container filled with silver liquid.

Three soldiers spun around at the intrusion, their guns raised at them.

"Stand down." The voice bought a shiver to everyone's bones. Stryker stood on the raised platform, his eyes mixed with a look of disbelief and... Was that happiness? "So you've returned to me." He said coolly, "I can't say I didn't foresee this coming."

"Yeah, well did you foresee me jamming by claws threw your throat?" Logan growled and Stryker simply grinned.

"Now now, there's not need for violence. We are all part of the same team."

"Maybe once; but not anymore," Wade spoke up, stepping in front of Emma protectively. "I don't know about the rest of the guys but I don't particularly like being experimented on, it's not exactly on my to-do list."

"Come now Wade, I healed your cancer," he said raising his hands in a peaceful gesture. "Most people would be thanking me for that."

"Yeah but you should know by now, I'm not like most people."

"Still think you're the chosen one Wade?" It was a new voice and it was coming from their left. Somehow they'd all managed to overlook the smirking vampire teethed tiger in the corner. Victor.

"Still jealous that I don't get nasty hairballs stuck in my throat. You know they have special biscuits for that now."

Victor let out a low growl and it was Fred who began to interfere next. "Not that I don't love catching up on old times, but didn't we come here to kill some people?" he said, thundering forward.

Logan's lips turned up into a feral smirk and suddenly lunged at his brother. Emma didn't even have time to blink before Fred was thundering towards the soldiers and Wade... Wade was heading straight for Stryker. The battle had begun.

**A/N woot! So only one chap left after this one, if i can fit it all into one, than there will be another. Sorry it took so long to get this chap out, i wrote three different scenarios of the Wade and Emma kiss, even now I'm not sure if I've chosen the right one. Thank you all for sticking with me! I'll update as soon as i can, but i might be a bit longer just so i can finish the story properly. : ) **


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N. Okay this is the second last chapter, there was too much to put all into one so I split it up. Thank you all for your fantastic reviews! You guys rock my socks off lol!**

**Disclaimer:- I own nothing, nothing, nothing!**

**Chapter 15**

The two brothers tumbled down the concrete stairs, rolling and contacting with the hard floor. A snarl erupted from the younger one as his adamantium claws dug into his victim's chest. There was a howl of pain but it was short lived as the older brother punched him in the jaw with a right hook. Logan stumbled back, momentarily dazed but not in as much pain as Victor was, his hand looked as though it has shattered on impact with his jaw and he held it to his chest, letting out a shaky breath. It only took a few seconds to heal and in that time they both managed to get back onto their feet. Now they were circling each other like lions, one with only revenge on his mind and the other with a simply sick fascination by the thrill of the fight.

"Why are you fighting me Jimmy? What did I do to deserve such hostility?" His clawed fingernails glimmered sharply against the bright light of the room; it was his only weapon against him. Logan knew he was superior by far; Stryker's experiment had given him that luxury. The experiment he was tricked into, not just by him, but by his brother too. They'd both put Kayla through too much, both forced her to met him, to get involved in this cruel world. If it wasn't for them, than she might still be alive, things might have played out differently.

"I will kill you this time Victor, last time I had something to loose, now though..." he paused, snarling at his brother. "Now you won't be so lucky."

Victor smirked at him as he lunged, like a lion on its prey. Claws ripped across Logan's shirt, digging into his chest and leaving five jagged lines down his torso. Another hand swiped across his face leaving the same lines, and when he raised his other hand to impact a similar blow Logan grabbed his wrist and there was a sicking crunch as he bent it back, breaking it in two. Victor let out a holler of pain and Logan didn't hesitate, he head butted him square in the forehead and he fell back, falling to the ground in a withering heap.

Logan stood over him before kneeling on him firmly in the chest. He let out a grunt of pain as the air left his lungs and he simply lay there, staring up at his brother with a look of disbelief. "Do it then." He hissed. "Finish me."

Logan glared down at his barely breathing brother. He remembered telling Kayla about him, about all the evil things he'd done. The wars, the women and the mindless killings. He was a monster, and it had surprised him back than how much she had agreed with him. (Now he understood why). When he told her about his inability to kill him however she had been understanding, told him that it was because he was a good man. He had disagreed with her naturally, telling her that he was anything but, but she said she could see the good in him and he had hung onto that.

But now she was gone and in his blinding rage he was ready to end his brother's life, to stop him once and for all. He justified it by telling himself that Victor would never stop hurting people or worse killing people. He couldn't change. A part of him believed that, though another still hoped he could. He remembered the boy he grew up with, the boy that stuck by him, that taught him how to control his abilities, how to train them. The boy that reassured him when he was frightened, that found him food when he was hungry, and that protected him when he was in need of it. That little boy seemed like a lifetime ago, and in truth it had been a few. He had changed over the years, transformed into the monster that he stood over now. But every time they go to this point that was all Logan saw, the little boy. His big brother.

"Come on now Jimmy. I know you've got it in you." He encouraged, his breathing haggard.

Logan shook his head sadly. Kayla's words had stuck with him. He was a good man, a damn good man, and what was a good man to do? The only thing he could when faced with someone like him.

Logan raised a clawed hand above his brother throat, and without a second thought, slammed it down.

Meanwhile...

Wade ran at Stryker and the older man's eyes widened in horror, stumbling backwards into the room behind him. He tore a glance back at Emma who was still standing stock still in place. Fred was handling the rest of the soldiers; all she had to do was keep out of the way. "Go." She yelled, seeing him hesitate.

He gave her a small smile and mouthed to her to be careful before he pushed open the door Stryker had run down and took off after him, running full sped down the long corridor.

He saw Stryker at the end of the hall, fiddling with a card. His hand slipped several times before a small green light lit up on the door lock. It hissed open and he ran inside, Wade right on his heels.

"Jason, now!"

Wade fell backwards suddenly, his eyes widened as he collided with the concrete floor. There was silent buzzing noise and before he could stop himself his eyes were forced closed.

His world spun for a moment and there was a steady _beep beep beep_ noise steadily getting louder in his ears. His eyes flashed open and were instantly met with a blinding white light. He blinked several times unsure of what just happened, than a familiar face bent over him, smiling coldly.

"Enjoy your sleep Wade?" It was Stryker. He tried to get up but he couldn't move, he craned his neck up to see his wrists and ankles clasped down by iron manacles. "I don't believe you've met my son." Another face popped up in his vision, a young boy with two different coloured eyes. He was staring down at him, unblinkingly. The kid gave him the creeps.

Wade tried to move his lips to say the snarky words that came to his mind but to his horror he found he couldn't, he tried again and it was like his mouth was sealed shut. Fear coursed through him. He knew where he was now.

"Jason has a very special mutation," Stryker continued. "He has the power to generate complex telepathic illusions."

Wade couldn't breathe, dreading Stryker next words. "Everything you've experienced, Logan, Kayla, Freddy ... Emma. They weren't real. You never escaped, you never got better and ... you never fell in love. You see Jason is very special boy; he made you see what you wanted to. He has quite a knack for that."

A gut wrenching pain formed in his stomach. _He'd just imagined it?_ He was still back at the island, trapped in the room with the doctors and the machines. He never got out, he never escaped with Emma, and he never saw her smile at him, a smile reserved for him and him alone. That meant he never saw the amused look in her eye when he told a joke, never felt the touch of her skin, saw her cheeks blush an adorable pink when she was embarrassed ... Most importantly he never got to kiss her, to feel her soft lips on his even if it was only for the briefest of seconds.

A tear slipped from Wade's eyes, falling down onto the white bed sheets beneath him. This was worse than any torture he'd ever experienced.

"Felt real; didn't it?" Stryker grinned, patting Wade on the shoulder. "I thought it was only fair that I let you experience some level of happiness, especially after your transformation is complete."

_Let me die._ He thought, he tried to say it too, but it only came out as a muffled moan. Stryker continued to smile, shaking his finger at him. "I told you, you could be the perfect solider if you learnt to shut your mouth." he began to pace up and down beside the bed, smirking as he did. "I am truly sorry you never had the time to learn. I think it's better this way though. No more backchat, just silent compliance." He stopped abruptly and turned back to him. "I never knew you wanted to kill me so badly. When Jason told me what you were trying to do we obviously thought it was time to end your little day dream. Kill me Wade? After everything I've done for you?" he shook his head again. "Luckily for us i won't have to worry about you going a-wall," he held up a small chip in between two tweezers. "This little device will keep you in check."

Wade's eyes widened as two doctors came forward and one forced his head to the side. The other took the chip from Stryker and the next thing Wade felt was a burning pain in the back of his head. "The first attempt didn't work as well as we hoped; we were forced to remove it. This one however, I think will work most splendidly."

Wade let out a scream in his mouth but it the muffled noise was silenced as he felt his whole body began to shut down, his eyes closed and he saw nothing but darkness.

When he came to he was standing outside one of the roads of Three Mile Island. Sunlight was beating down upon him and his vision was a hue of brown and black specks. Like an old movie screen, he didn't feel like himself. He felt different somehow. He glanced down at what he felt were his much heavier arms and felt a cold chill run up his spine. Sticking out from his wrists were two long metal blades, what he suspected were adamantium. His chest was marked with the black lines again though this time the skin under and around it was bright red and slightly puffy.

He felt like he couldn't breathe again but his body chose differently. It was a nightmare, he was trapped inside himself and he couldn't get out.

"Wade!"

The shriek made both his body and his own head snap up at the familiar sound. Victor was standing in front of him and in his arms was a struggling Emma, she was kicking and screaming and when her eyes fell on Wade he saw the hope shine in them. "Wade!" she screamed again. "Help me!"

His body didn't move, no matter how much he willed it. Victor was hanging on to her so tight that his claws had begun to pierce her skin. He watched as she tried to turn her skin to diamond but every time she did a contraption on her arm would light up red and stop it. Victor grinned at Wade, his eyes running over Emma's in a way that made him want to rip his head off. It was the same look he was giving her back in the van when they first took her away, like she was a piece of meat, a plaything.

"Hope you don't mind, but I thought we'd get better acquainted" he smirked, clutching her tighter.

Wade wanted to scream, to reach out and choke the man by the throat. He willed himself to move, to raise a bladed arm and slice through him but it didn't matter how much he tried or struggled. His body didn't budge, it stood stock still, staring blankly at the scene before him, having to listen as Emma screamed for help as Victor dragged her away.

He wanted to die, he hated himself, all of his memories had been a dream, one painful, so lifelike dream. Emma was never his, the one woman he'd ever loved was all just a dream, and now she was being dragged away by Victor and he was powerless to stop it.

**Xmenxmenxmenxmenxmenxmnemxnemxnemxnemnxmenxmenxmenxmenmxnemxnemxnemnxmenmenxmenxmenmxnemxmenxmnemxnemxnemnxmen**

**A/N alrighty, next chap coming soon! Thank for all your fantastical reviews! Sorry bout the cliffy, but its near the end so i suppose its to be expected. : ) Thank you thank you thank you!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N okay this is the final chap! YAY! Thank you all so much for sticking with me, your reviews have made me unbelievably happy! So here it is, hopefully you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing nothing nothing!**

**Chapter 16**

Fred punched a young looking soldier in the nose and every muscle and bone in his face fell apart as he flew through the air, colliding violently against the concrete wall. He let out an amused chuckle, rubbing his chubby hands together triumphantly. "Is there no one else?" he taunted, looking around at the bloodied and broken soldiers about the room.

The door at the far end of the room hissed open and his expression of triumph changed to one of excitement as dozen soldiers charged at him, their guns shooting off rounds at will.

Emma's eyes widened. It hadn't been too bad when there had only been three, she could let Fred do the work, but now... She stood up determinedly, her diamond skin shining brightly as she gripped the blade in her hand tightly. _Aim the pointy end at the enemy_. Right she could do this.

Most of the soldiers had begun to attack Fred but upon seeing her three branched off, firing round after round at her. She flinched every time a bullet hit her skin, it didn't hurt but it still didn't change the fact that they were trying to kill her.

A soldier charged at her and she sidestepped quickly out of the way, he turned back and made a fist, flying it at her face. She'd blocked it like she'd been taught and grabbed his forearm, using her other hand to hit him in the face with the butt of the knife, knocking him out.

Her eyes widened when another man grabbed her from behind, she grinned despite herself, she knew how to get out of this hold well. In a flash of fists and jabs he was on the ground, holding his nose at it bled out onto the floor.

She steadied herself, glaring daggers at the remaining soldier. He looked far younger than the rest of them. He shot off three more bullets and they bounced back off her, he already knew he couldn't penetrate her skin but tried anyway in one last feeble attempt. She took a step forward and in almost a comical way he turned tail and fled. She grinned to herself. Wade's training had really paid off.

She glanced back over at Fred and he was handling himself well, in fact he seemed to be enjoying it. Looking back over at the door that Wade what had gone down she frowned. Surely it didn't take that long to kill a human?

Slightly more nervous than she was before she set off in his direction, jumping over the dead and broken bodies as she went. She followed the long narrow corridor till the end and stopped when she reached the door, her heart hamming in her chest.

Wade was lying on the floor, his eyes closed and unmoving. Beside him was a small boy, he was sitting next to him with his eyes closed; a look of pure concentration on his features.

"What are you doing?" she said sternly and his eyes flashed open, one blue, one green. She saw Wade's lips twitch for a moment and she knew she had momentarily broken the boy's concentration.

The boy looked scared for a moment, looking between her and Wade; clearly torn. "Get away from him." She said, raising her knife at him. There was just something about him that felt evil, boy or not, this thing was hurting Wade and that wasn't something she could stand idly by and let happen.

Something happened than, something far stranger than anything she had ever experienced. The little boy spoke to her, but he hadn't opened his lips. "_Your mind is strong."_

She frowned thinking she had imagined it until he spoke again. _"Let me in_." There was what felt to be a pushing on her brain like someone was trying to push through a locked door. She felt it tug, than splinter. But she pushed back. _"No."_ She shouted and the little boy fell backwards, landing on his behind. His eyes widened, clearly terrified.

"It's not my fault!" he screamed at her, tears beginning to fall from his eyes. "Don't hurt me!"

"Then stop what you're doing to him." She yelled and the little boy flinched at her words, as if she was somehow hurting him.

"I...I can't, I have to make him proud." He whimpered and he closed his eyes again.

Emma felt her heart speed up as Wade began to whither painfully on the floor. "Stop it! Don't think that I won't hurt you, because I will."

He kept going and it was Emma's turn to close her eyes. She screamed in her mind, she couldn't hurt a little kid, no matter how much she threatened.

There was a whimper and Emma's eyes flashed open. The little boy was on his back, his hands clutched to his head and his face distorted in pain. "Please..." he groaned. "No more."

_Did she do that?_ She certainly didn't mean too. His eyes fell closed for a moment and then he stopped struggling, drifting into unconsciousness.

Wade groaned on the floor and she knelt beside him, forgetting about the little boy and what just happened. His eyes were beginning to open, and for the first time she noticed the tears on his skin. _What did the little boy do to him?_

"Wade?" she asked softly and his eyes met hers with a deep sadness. "Are you okay?"

His eyes closed again and he let a tear slip. "You're not real." He whispered and he tried to move away from her. She frowned, grabbing his arm, forcing him to stop.

"You're awake Wade, this is real."

"Is it?" he asked sceptically, looking at her seriously. He was examining her, trying to find something.

"Yes." She said, taking his hand. He looked down at, her skin changing from diamond back to its original honey brown. "This is real." She said firmly.

He leant forward and kissed her suddenly and she closed her eyes instinctively. His soft lips covering hers, kissing her tenderly. "It feels real." He whispered, pulling away from her for a second. His brown eyes glanced into her light blue and she felt her whole body hum at his touch.

"No." He said firmly, pulling away from her. He crawled to his feet, making a considerable distance between them. "How do I know for sure? You could just be part of my imagination."

Emma frowned. _What did that little kid do to him? _"I'm not part of your imagination." She said standing to her feet. "I'm here, right now. You went after Stryker remember. Next thing I know I follow you in and you're on the floor. This scary little kid standing over you." She said motioning to the unconscious boy on the floor.

Wade glanced at him, his jaw clenching as he tried to process everything.

"I'm real." She said desperately.

He stared back up at her, rubbing his eyes. "He said Jason made me believe what I wanted too... that I only saw what I wanted. That everything that happened was a dream. "

Emma's frown deepened; there was a flaw in that. "So you wanted Stryker to hunt us down? You wanted Logan to rescue you? You wanted Kayla too..." she couldn't finish her sentence, but she was sure he got what she was trying to say.

He closed his eyes shaking his head. "Of course not." A small smile began to form as he realised his mistake. "I've never been good at mind games."

"So you believe me?"

He nodded, coming forward to wrap his arms around her, hugging her close to him. "He made me believe you weren't real." He said, crushing her closer to him. She let him, not putting up a fight even though her ribs ached from it.

She would hate to believe she was still back in the cell, that everything ,despite the heartache, hadn't happened. She loved this man; to take that away would be torture.

A thundering vibration shook their feet and they both broke apart staring at the direction it came. Fred was storming down the corridor, his shirt covered in blood that wasn't his own. Behind him was a rather dishevelled looking Logan, his shirt ripped and bloodied.

"This is no time for a make out session!" Fred boomed. "Stryker's getting away."

Wade's expression turned steely, now more than ever he was ready to kill the man. He gave Emma a significant look and she nodded, taking his hand. "Lead the way."

**Xmenxmenxmenxmenxmenmxnemxnemxnemxnmenxmenxmenxmenmxnemxnemxnemxnemnxmenxmenmxen**

They found Stryker running down the spillway.

"Stryker." Wade hollered and the man's back tensed up, stopping in his tracks. He began to turn slowly, his expression turning hard upon seeing the four approaching and rather pissed off mutants. He toyed with the gun in his hands, his fingers gliding over the trigger.

"Don't take another step." He said, aiming the gun at them.

Wade smirked a little. "You should know by now that your toy guns don't hurt us. Sure it might slow us down, and it will probably hurt like hell... but it's not going to kill us." He unsheathed his swords, swinging the blades about skilfully. "It's over Stryker."

Stryker grinned coldly, raising the gun at Wade. "That's where your wrong." He pulled the trigger.

Wade watched it come, lining his swords up to block the bullet by slicing it in half. But it did quite the opposite. The bullet hit Wade's sword and shattered the blade, breaking it in two. He watched at his sword fell to the floor in alarm, his mouth gaping open. "Oh shit."

Stryker chuckled this time aiming it at Emma. Diamond skin wasn't going to protect her from this. He fired and Wade lunged at her, the bullet burrowing through his shoulder as he knocked her out the way.

"I can do this all day." He smiled, aiming his gun at Fred.

"Listen," Logan said, walking towards him calmly. "All we want to do is-"

Stryker fired and the bullet lodged itself in Logan's head. He fell backwards, hitting the ground hard and unmoving.

Emma let out a shriek, covering her mouth. Wade quickly got to his feet, coming to stand in front of her, his shoulder bleeding profusely. He glanced at Logan and he saw red.

Stryker raised his gun again and pulled the trigger, though this time all they heard was the _click click click_ of an empty cartridge. Wade smirked and ran at him, his remaining sword at his side as he leapt off of the ground, slicing in one graceful movement before landing back on his feet. He stood in front of him and for a moment nothing seemed to happen. Than in what felt like slow motion blood began to form in a thin cut along Stryker's throat, than his neck began to shift sideways, his head toppling off his shoulders.

Wade breathed heavily, wiping the bloodied blade off on his pants before turning back to the others. Emma had her eyes closed; clearly not wanting to see the man's demise and Freddy was doing his best to kneel beside Logan.

He walked over towards them, sheathing his sword. He took Emma's hand and she looked up at him with a smile of understanding. She knew he had to do it, she didn't think any different of him. It only made him love her more.

He bought her over towards Logan and they both knelt down.

The bullet hole was still a gaping wound on his forehead but it was slowly beginning to close.

"Is he dead?" Fred asked.

Wade shook his head. "I don't think so."

Emma stood up and walked over towards Wade's broke blade, picking up the bullet. "This doesn't look like a normal bullet." She said, handing it to the others.

Wade studied it carefully before cursing. "Adamantium." He growled. "Son of a bitch."

"What does that mean?" she asked, crouching back down with the others.

"As far as i know nothing can kill him, not even adamantium but ...if this lodged itself in his brain than..." he shrugged. "I'm no doctor, but I have a feeling that it can't be good."

Logan coughed and they all looked down at him as he slowly began to open his eyes. He blinked twice before staring at them individually. A small creased formed on his forehead and he grimaced. "Who the hell are all of you?"

"You don't remember?" Wade asked, his mouth dropping open a little.

He shook his head. "Should I?"

Wade glanced up at the others, clearly not knowing what do.

Fred shrugged at him and Emma looked like she was about to cry. Damn Stryker!

"First let's get you out of here." He said standing to his feet and offering his hand.

Logan looked at it hesitantly before taking it. Wade gave him a reassuring pat on the shoulder. "Don't worry, we're your friends."

He raised an eyebrow. "Friends?"

Wade grinned playfully. "Well, friends might be putting it mildly. We're best buds actually."

"Wade." Fred warned.

"Oh shush it big fella, go find a donut or something." He said waving him off. They needed to look at this as a win, they'd defeated the bad guy, and they were out alive. Sure Logan was missing a few vital memories but that could all be fixed with time. "That there is Fred." He said, beginning to walk down the spillway towards the exit. Feeling surprisingly upbeat about their situation. He killed Stryker, the girl of his dreams was finally his, the wound in his shoulder still hurt like hell but it was healing. All in all, things were looking up.

He turned to Emma and comfortably wrapped his arm around her. "This is my girlfriend Emma." He said proudly.

"Girlfriend?" Emma repeated surprised.

Wade grinned, kissing her on the cheek. "Yep. I mean we haven't gone on an official date yet, what with all the planning, violence and mayhem, but I've got a pretty good idea me and her are going to make it."

"Besides we both love each other." Emma said, grinning up at him.

His eyes widened slightly. "We do?" he said stopping mid stride to look down at her.

"Well I do..." she said hesitantly. Didn't he just say that? She could have sworn he did. When he wrapped an arm around her and looked at her he said it. Her eyes widened a little, his lips hadn't moved though. She bit her lip; this was going to be interesting.

He glanced at her, not aware of her inter turmoil and grinned happily surprised. "Well so do I."

Emma blushed fiercely as he lent down and kissed her in front of everyone. Logan let out a cough, clearly awkward and Wade pulled away, still grinning from ear to ear. "Right, well..." he said, sparing another glance at Emma happily. "Where was I?"

"You we're telling me who the hell you guys are, and why I'm friends with you." Logan said, staring at them all as if they'd gone mad, clearly they weren't taking this as seriously as he was.

"Right well your name is Logan," he began walking out into the afternoon sunlight, "and you have the most ridiculous set of sideburns I have ever seen. I mean honestly, it's like you're trapped in the seventies or something. I mean you're going to look in the mirror and say, who the hell talked me into this. Elvis Presley?" He paused for a moment, thinking about it. "Hey that might be true... i mean you were alive back then and you did fight in the same war as him so-"

"Do you ever shut up...?"

Wade grinned, wrapping his free arm around Logan's amusedly. "Not while I'm awake."

_fin_

a/n – so that is the end to my little story, Emma's powers are coming into full swing, Wade is being his usual playful self and I'm sure Fred went off to find a donut somewhere. I hope you enjoyed this story as much as i loved writing it, thank you all for your support and lovely reviews.


End file.
